Chroniques d'un conflit
by Gaia Drums
Summary: La Shinra est en guerre contre Utaï et Fort Condor. Ecrite par des auteurs déjà reconnus de fanfictions, cette fable épique relate le voyage semé d'embuches d'une jeune messagère Utaïte qui seule saura trouver l'aide nécessaire à la survie de son peuple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le Démon. Par **Capelle.**

Depuis plusieurs années, le monde était secoué par un conflit entre une société monopolistique cherchant à étendre ses activités sur toute la surface de la planète, au détriment des populations et des dégradations environnementales pourtant déjà réelles là où la nommée Shinra exploitait le Mako, matière vitale de la Planète, mais également source de colossaux profits, et les populations pour lesquelles de telles exactions ne pouvaient restées perpétrées.

Ainsi naquit la rébellion contre la Shinra, basée sur toute la planète, dont certaines régions s'affichaient comme leader de ce qui reflétait le malaise régnant au sein des populations dépendantes des productions de la Shinra, bien que cette dernière s'affichait de plus en plus comme un démon plutôt que comme un messie.

Certaines de ces populations clamaient déjà, avec retenue, leur soutien à cette rébellion affichée, qui prenait alors de plus en plus d'ampleur. La Shinra se voyait donc obligée de réagir. Les hautes sphères de cette société avide de profit se résolurent rapidement à abandonner toute voie diplomatique. Seule la force s'offrait à de tels dirigeants pour régler ce problème. D'autant plus que les projets de la Shinra convoitait une région encore vierge des exactions du conglomérat. Mais aussi et surtout, une région qui se révélait être la première des ces opposantes. Les quelques contacts entre les deux adversaires se terminèrent signés de la farouche opposition des habitants de la région face à celle que les plus virulents d'entre eux s'amusaient à nommer « La Nouvelle Calamité Des Cieux » ….

- Monsieur le Président, nos agents secrets sont de retour.

Devant une gigantesque baie vitrée se tenait un homme. De petite taille et la chevelure grisonnante, il se tenait face à l'horizon pollué de rejets industriels, au travers desquels les rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer pour la seule et unique raison que le bureau dans lequel se tenait l'homme était placé en hauteur, dominant la ville de Midgar, pseudo capitale économique du monde, siège de la Shinra, dont la tour administrative régnait en maître au sein même de la cité. Les deux bras croisés, emmitouflé dans son ensemble pourpre, l'intéressé répondit, sans détacher son regard, qui avait fini par se poser sur un gigantesque réacteur, trônant près des limites de la ville, rejetant son lot de fumées et de poussières nocives dans l'atmosphère.

- Et ? …  
- Et … L'un d'entre eux a été blessé par une flèche, à l'épaule. Les autochtones ne sont toujours pas prêts à laisser la Shinra pénétrer sur leurs terres, répondit timidement le jeune bureaucrate remontant de son index droit ses lunettes que la transpiration faisait glisser de son nez.  
- Maudit soit Utaï et ses habitants … Comment se fait-il que nos agents aient été découverts ? hurla le président, en se retournant brusquement vers son employé.  
- Je … Je ne sais pas, monsieur. D'après les agents, ce sont des gardes qui les ont découvert. Apparemment, ils sont mieux organisés que nous le pensions. Ils s'attendent à ce nous leur rendions encore visite … esquissa le jeune homme.  
- Convoquez-moi le major Basque, et dites-lui que c'est urgent. Si nous ne pouvons pas passer régler cette question de rébellion discrètement, par voie d'espions. Alors c'est au son des armes que nous le réglerons, sourit le Président.

« Je met un point d'honneur à éliminer toute trace d'une quelconque rébellion envers la Shinra. Même si je dois y engager nos forces armées. Ni des rebelles quelconques, ni autres moines n'ont le droit de défier ceux qui font tout pour les habitants de la planète puissent vivre confor … »

Une main ridée venait de se poser sur le bouton de la radio à travers laquelle l'un des hauts gradés des forces militaires de la Shinra réagissait aux dernières nouvelles de la rébellion. Une vieille femme était assise dans une chaise à bascules. Enroulée dans un gilet beige, admirablement tressé, ne laissant apparaître la robe noire qui habillait la femme que par quelques trous disposés régulièrement, conférant à l'ensemble une impression presque artistique, elle se leva doucement, avant de saisir une canne en osier qui reposait contre le meuble sur lequel se tenait la radio. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers une porte, ou plutôt un mince filet de papier peint, étendu en carré, bordé au quatre coin par des baguette en bois vernis, parfaitement raccordées les unes aux autres aux angles. Divers motifs ornaient cette plaque de papier, qui n'était en réalité autre qu'une porte coulissante. Des fleurs bariolées, des arbres insufflant fraîcheur et volupté à la pièce, étaient peints sur cette porte. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la vieille femme posa la main dans une encoche sur le côté de la plaque, là où la bordure vernie était la plus épaisse. La porte coulissa, ouvrant le chemin à la mystérieuse femme sur un couloir, fait de parquet au sol, et de murs de papier, éclairé par quelques lanternes suspendues au plafond, éteintes. On pouvait en effet apercevoir au travers des quelques fenêtres, ouvertures fermées de verre et de bois, dans des murs bien plus consistants que leurs cousins d'intérieur, faits de pierres et de ciments, qu'il faisait un temps très clair à l'extérieur. Au bout de ce couloir, des escaliers, dont pris la direction la vielle dame. Au dehors, on pouvait entendre des cris d'enfants, jouant, ou de jeunes hommes, s'entraînant au combat. Arrivée à hauteur des marches, la femme fut interpellée.

- Maître Sanoga, vous êtes réveillé ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ? intervint une jeune femme, âgé de dix-sept ans à peine. Sa chevelure brune lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos. Un costume blanc, en coton, dont la veste était attachée par quelques boutons témoignait de son état d'élève vis-à-vis de la vieille dame.  
- Simplement parce que je n'ai pas dormi, Asuke, sourit cette dernière.  
- Maître, quand cesserez-vous de jouer sur les mots ? soupira la jeune adolescente.

Sur ces mots, les deux femmes, la jeune disciple tenant le bras de son maître, descendirent les escaliers, pour déboucher sur le parvis de la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers un banc, tranquillement scellé à l'ombre d'un cerisier dont les fleurs blanches témoignaient, si le bleu radieux de la voûte céleste illuminant le village n'en suffisait pas, de la période printanière du moment. Une fois assise sur le bois frais du meuble, Sanoga posa son regard sur un groupe d'enfants, à quelques mètres d'elle, jouant, insouciants, dans le sable, surplombé par la pagode, demeure séculaire de Sanoga et des ses aïeux, magnifique assemblage de bois et de tuiles, parfaite suite géométrique de rebords dentelés et d'étages respirant le soleil, que la façade affrontait de face. Le beige des tuiles, associé au rouge clair des façades murales des trois étages de la demeure du maître rendait l'ensemble solennel, à l'image de son unique habitante, dont la sagesse était reconnue dans tout ce village, dont la population respirait la sérénité, malgré les dernières intrusions de son adversaire du moment sur son territoire. Chose difficile à croire lorsque l'on connaît l'identité de cet agresseur d'un nouveau type.

Détournant le regard du groupe d'enfants pour le déposer sur son élève, Sanoga interpella Asuke :

- Dis-moi, ton frère est-il rentré ?  
- Non, pas encore, Maître. Il est parti depuis hier dans les montagnes avec ce bataillon de soldats. Pour s'entraîner disait-il …  
- Je te sens sceptique …  
- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce que cette Shinra nous veut tant de mal. Utaï a déjà montré son opposition à ces hommes de Midgar. Ils nous veulent du mal. Mais pas seulement à nous. A la Planète aussi …  
- C'est pourquoi ton frère et les soldats du village doivent s'entraîner au combat dans les montagnes. D'autant plus que le Mont Da Chao recèle une grande quantité de matérias. Nous ne pouvons négliger une telle source de défense, répondit Sanoga, en levant les yeux vers la barrière montagneuse qui bordait le village.  
- Les matérias … Pourquoi ce fruit de la planète devrait nous servir à lutter entre nous ? Les hommes utilisent le pouvoir de la planète pour se déchirer. La Planète n'est pas faite pour ça, se plaignit Asuke.  
- La nature des hommes est ainsi, Asuke, tant qu'il peut prendre ce qu'il veut, il le fait, qu'importe qui le lui donne …

Des cris de chocobos terrifiés résonnaient dans les montagnes d'Utaï. Dans un vallon, une dizaine d'hommes étaient encerclés par un groupe de volatiles tous plus agressifs les uns que les autres. Des croassements belliqueux insufflaient une crainte contrôlée chez ces hommes qui parcouraient les montagnes à la recherche des ces précieuses petites sphères magiques que l'on nommait matéria.

Habillés d'un pantalon large, certainement pour faciliter les mouvements dans les situations périlleuses telle que celle qu'ils allaient sans doute devoir affronter, ces hommes arboraient tous une coiffure identique. Tous portaient en effet une queue de chevale tressée, de l'arrière du crâne jusqu'à la mi-dos. Certains s'étaient plaqués les cheveux sur le sommet du crâne, les tirant vers l'arrière, d'autres n'en avaient simplement pas. Seule cette longue chute brune ou châtain se répétait. Le torse se voyait traversé, sur leur chemise ocre, même couleur que le bas, deux lanières de cuir, se rejoignant dans le dos, pour tenir un fourreau, dont le type variait d'un homme à l'autre. Deux épées en main, une hache, ou même un arc, tous paraissaient entraînés au combat. Et bien que les cinq monstres ailés qui les encerclaient étaient de taille plus qu'imposante, les dix jeunes hommes gardaient un calme impressionnant. Seuls les chocobos qui leur servaient de monture hurlaient de peur, probablement depuis que l'un des leurs eut été dévoré par l'un des prédateurs.

L'une des cinq créatures posa serre à terre, dans un battement d'aile de plus en plus faible. Moment que choisi l'un des jeunes guerriers pour se précipiter au combat. Profitant de la baisse d'attention du volatile, le jeune utaïte brandit ses deux épées en hurlant une motivation qu'il insuffla à ses camarades. Parvenu à hauteur de son adversaire en quelques secondes, il lui trancha rapidement une aile, nourrissant un flot de sang qui s'empressa de souiller le sol rocailleux du vallon. Dans un cri strident, la créature mortellement blessée se vit atteinte, sans aucune réaction possible, d'un violent brasier, la carbonisant encore tordue de douleur. A quelques mètres, un de ces jeunes guerriers tenait en main une sphère verte, brillante, et encore chaude de par la fumée qui s'en échappait.

- Excellent, Tenshi, un sort de feu de deuxième niveau, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, lui adressa son camarade.

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre les utaïtes et leurs adversaires ailés se poursuivait dans ce vallon, que le relief encaissé amplifiait les cris et autres bruits, résonnant ainsi dans les montagnes. Alors qu'une créature venait de nouveau de rendre l'âme, payant ainsi la blessure qu'elle venait d'infliger à l'un des hommes, un grognement féroce se fit entendre sur les hauteurs de la vallée, surplombant les lieux de la bataille, expression de la fureur magique des nouvelles matérias que le petit groupe avait mis à jour, peinture des arts du combat, arts martiaux ou complexe maniement des armes d'Utaï. Provoquant la fuite des trois volatils survivants, le nouveau danger qui se profilait à ces vaillants guerriers promettait en tension. Si bien que le jeune Tenshi et ses compagnons dévoilèrent déjà au temps leurs matérias déjà brillante d'expérience et de victimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'aube des conflits. Par l'Indyen

L'homme marchait seul, dans une plaine qui se perdait à l'infini. Il faisait clair, le ciel était dégagé mais le Soleil était absent, la lumière venait de nulle part. Ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe depuis des heures, des jours peut-être. Mais il ne ressentait aucune fatigue, le sol herbeux était agréablement doux et ses jambes semblaient capables de le porter jusqu'au bout du monde.  
Un vent léger courait à ses côtés, une bise odorante qui caressait son torse et jouait avec sa chevelure. Celle-ci était courte mais scintillait, reflétant la vigueur de cet homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Une longue natte faite de cordes tressées ceignait son front et descendait de chaque côtés de sa tête, longeant son dos et s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux. La coiffe était ornée, sur toute sa longueur, de plumes de chocobos blanches bien alignées.  
Pour unique vêtement, il avait un pagne autour de la taille, arborant divers motifs colorés mais dont la signification flirtait avec le mystique. Autour de son bras gauche, on pouvait voir une fine corde noire de laquelle pendaient de petites tresses toutes identiques. Elles s'agitaient à chaque pas et rebondissaient sur le biceps très développé. Autour de son cou pendait un bijou primitif : un grand cercle au centre duquel s'entremêlaient des fils comme s'il se fut agi d'une toile d'araignée.

Il marchait. Puis, au moment où il réalisa qu'il lui fallait un but à atteindre, le décor changea et des reliefs apparurent. Derrière lui s'était dressée une montagne ocre alors que sur sa droite s'étendait un canyon dont seul le scintillement d'une rivière loin en contrebas indiquait qu'il avait un fond. Il le longea pendant un moment puis sentit une vibration sourde de l'air. Il colla son oreille au sol. Il ferma les yeux et cessa d'inspirer, sondant l'espace de son ouïe. Quand il se releva, il hocha la tête. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Sa peau mate, comme extraite de la roche, faisait comme un rempart aux faiblesses de l'esprit. Ses pommettes saillantes ne bougeaient jamais, à l'instar de ses yeux à demi plissés par la lumière intense mais qui ne cessaient de brûler d'une flamme vive.  
Il se releva doucement et s'éloigna du précipice sans faire un bruit. Il grimpa une petite colline et contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un troupeau de bovins paissait dans une plaine verdoyante. De grosses têtes noires sur des corps bruns et laineux respirant la force et la tranquillité. Ils auraient pu paraître inoffensifs s'il n'y avait eu ces deux cornes plantées sur leur large front.  
L'homme sortit un long couteau de sous son pagne et courut du plus vite qu'il put vers l'animal le plus proche afin de lui ôter la vie. La proie serait une source idéale de nourriture et sa fourrure fournirait un formidable allié contre l'hiver. Mais arrivé à quelques mètres de la bête, un oiseau perça le dôme céleste et fondit sur le bovin. Dans un élégant battement d'aile, il redressa sa course pour simplement venir toucher l'animal du bec et repartir aussitôt. L'homme s'arrêta net. Il voulut suivre l'oiseau du regard mais celui-ci était trop rapide, il n'eut même pas le temps de déterminer à quelle race il appartenait. Quand il reposa les yeux sur sa proie, il constata avec effarement qu'elle avait été changée en statue de pierre. Impassible pour l'éternité, immortalisée dans le marbre.  
Immédiatement, l'homme se rua sur un autre animal. Mais là, même scène, l'oiseau le devance et transforme le bovin en roc d'un simple coup de bec. L'homme paniquait et courrait de plus belle, traversant la plaine en essayant désespérément d'atteindre une proie avant le volatile. Aucune bête ne semblait s'apercevoir du carnage. Mais bientôt tout le troupeau se retrouva dans le même état. L'homme s'arrêta, pantelant, et contempla ce désastre. Il était abasourdi.  
Puis, alors qu'il restait immobile au milieu de ces monolithes, une forme majestueuse vint se poser sur l'un d'eux après avoir décrit quelques boucles aériennes. C'était elle, cette malédiction venue du ciel qui allait faire périr le chasseur. Il reconnut un Condor bien qu'il croyait cette espèce disparue. Il ne bougea pas.

Quand il tourna la tête, il aperçut une foule immense qui se tenait dans son dos. Elle semblait avoir poussé là, dans la seconde. Elle était constituée uniquement de femmes et d'enfants habillés comme lui. Mais ce fut un vieillard qui sortit de la masse pour parler à l'homme un peu dérouté par la tournure que prenaient les événements.  
-« Où est la nourriture que tu as promise à la tribu ?   
- Je… Je ne l'ai pas. »  
Le vieillard portait lui aussi des plumes sur la tête, mais plus encore que l'autre. Malgré sa petite taille, il dégageait une impression de force et plus encore de sagesse. C'était le chef du clan. Le chasseur était intimidé par son aura.  
-« Tu nous avais promis…  
- Non, je n'ai rien promis, je suis venu ici et j'ai trouvé ce troupeau. Je voulais chasser pour moi, je ne vous ai rien promis.

- Tu veux tuer la tribu ?   
- Non ! »

Derrière lui, la foule ne faisait aucun bruit, les femmes avançaient dans n'importe quelle direction à pas lent, têtes baissées, suivies par les enfants. Ils ressemblaient tous à des spectres.  
-« Qu'as-tu chassé ?   
- Ca » répondit-il en désignant les blocs de pierre.

- Nous allons tous mourir par ta faute.  
- Non… Non, je vais trouver une solution. Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est à cause de la pierre, c'est juste de la pierre, ça ne compte pas, j'y étais presque. »

Il tapait sur un rocher du plat de lame mais si faiblement que cela ne faisait aucun bruit. Il se sentait ridicule.

- « Nous allons tous mourir par ta faute.  
- Non, c'est la faute de l'oiseau ! 

- Alors tue-le ! »

Le chef lui tendit un arc et une flèche avec un air de mépris souverain. L'homme s'en saisit, encocha la flèche et visa le Condor. Mais il tremblait tellement que l'épreuve devenait un véritable calvaire, même si l'oiseau se tenait immobile. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'endroit où se trouvait le volatile, comme si seuls ses bruits de pas pouvaient l'inquiéter. Arrivé à quelques centimètres de sa cible, il inspira profondément et, secoué de spasmes, lâcha la penne.

Mais il avait manqué l'animal.

Des cris déchirants parcoururent la terre, une plainte funèbre résonna dans son corps, une peur pure se saisit de lui, contracta tous ses muscles et le jeta par terre. Il vit le ciel s'embraser, le sol mourir et il était seul, tout seul… 

Le soldat eut un hoquet, se réveilla et releva la tête brusquement. La bouche grande ouverte, il haletait. Il était en nage, ses mains étaient moites et sa bouche pâteuse. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de cauchemars identiques qu'il avait fait ces derniers temps. Pourtant, même si l'histoire du troupeau changé en pierre restait la même, la fin variait à chaque fois : au moins n'avait-il pas reçu de bovin monolithique sur le crâne dans cette version… 

La pluie crépitait sur la bâche au-dessus de sa tête. Il respira lentement et s'adossa à la paroi interne du camion de transport de troupes Shinra qui le menait vers le lieu de la mission. Il était très tôt le matin mais il n'avait pas envie de se rendormir. Si on ne dort pas, on ne rêve pas, et si on ne rêve pas, on ne peut pas faire de cauchemar. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda les autres soldats autour de lui. A part le lieutenant, ils avaient tous entre vingt et trente ans. Il chercha à croiser un regard mais ceux qui ne dormaient pas avaient les yeux dans le vague.  
Les suspensions du camion encaissaient les chocs imposés par le revêtement inégal. Il ne savait même pas où ils se trouvaient ni si le Soleil s'était levé. Il aurait bien jeté un coup d'œil dehors mais il était interdit de soulever la bâche pendant le trajet.  
Il fixa ses collègues, immobiles et silencieux mais tout ce qu'il vit était des pantins agités par les soubresauts du véhicule. Il s'étira discrètement.  
La pluie n'avait pas cessé et l'humidité se sentait dans l'air.  
Il posa alors les yeux sur son arme, un fusil d'assaut trapu mais puissant. Il se demanda si de telles armes étaient nécessaires pour une mission aussi banale. Après tout, il était juste question de pacifier une zone en proie aux soulèvements populaires. Il posa l'engin sur ses genoux et sortit le chargeur. Il était plein. Il en avait encore cinq autres sur lui, remplis de munitions de calibre 5.56. C'était exagéré selon lui, il y en avait assez pour soutenir un siège. Mais il n'osait en parler à ses supérieurs, ils devaient avoir leurs raisons. Il remit le chargeur en place, derrière la gâchette, et soupira.  
La pluie continuait de tomber. Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes et les étira devant lui en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le soldat qui lui faisait face leva la tête et le regarda fixement. L'autre fit un signe de la main et replaça ses pieds à leur place. Impénétrable, il ne voulait pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse ou d'ennui. Le soldat tordit la bouche dans une moue dubitative et baissa le regard. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
S'étant habitué au bruit, il n'entendait plus la pluie. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose qui le rassurerait. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina avec sa fiancée. Elle l'attendait là-bas, à Midgar, en priant pour lui. Il sourit. Ce n'était qu'une mission de routine, il lui avait promis de revenir sain et sauf.  
Le camion stoppa.  
La pluie crépitait toujours.

Un Zuu. La créature qui leur faisait maintenant face était un Zuu : un énorme oiseau au plumage noir doté d'un bec jaune menaçant. Les utaïtes levèrent les yeux mais leur détermination ne faiblit pas. Ils se mirent à crier pour exciter le monstre. A cinq mètres de hauteur, celui-ci lança un sinistre croassement pour dissuader ses adversaires. Mais les guerriers étaient avides de victimes et formèrent un cercle atour de la bête de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas tous les attaquer en même temps.  
Soudain, elle fondit sur l'un d'entre eux. L'utaïte mit sa lame en travers pour parer le coup mais la violence du choc le propulsa en arrière. Alors qu'elle entamait sa remontée pour se mettre hors d'atteinte, une boule de feu brûla le flanc gauche de la créature. Elle zigzagua à mi hauteur en essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui dévoraient ses plumes. En bas, un deuxième guerrier se concentra et lança vers elle un sort de glace. L'aile droite fut ainsi prise dans un énorme glaçon dont le poids la déséquilibra et la fit chuter. La masse de cristal éclata sur le sol, coupant net l'appendice du volatile. Un cri de douleur et de rage résonna jusque dans Utaï. Le monstre était au sol, c'était le moment de l'achever. Mais personne n'osait réellement l'approcher tant son allonge et son agilité étaient grandes. L'oiseau croassa et fit un bond en direction de l'un des guerriers, les serres pointées vers lui. Il le plaqua au sol et voulut le tuer d'un coup de bec quand un autre utaïte se précipita vers le monstre pour lui enfoncer sa lame dans la plaie béante de son flanc droit. L'oiseau poussa un cri et, abandonnant sa proie, eut un mouvement brusque qui projeta le nouvel assaillant au sol.  
Blessé, l'animal se révélait un adversaire bien plus redoutable.

Tenshi restait en retrait, cherchant un moyen plus efficace d'abattre la créature, alors que les autres attaquaient de front. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se concentra. L'univers, dans et autour de lui devint noir. Le temps et l'espace se figèrent. Il acquis soudain une conscience supérieure, pénétrant les choses au-delà de leur nature même, matérialisant en lui une dimension nouvelle. L'essence de la nature, transcendée par la matéria, cacha son visage derrière un masque de mort. Les yeux de Tenshi s'embrasèrent, une flamme meurtrière les hanta pendant un instant. Un cri parcourut son corps. Il tendit les mains devant lui et une vague de lumière rayonna autour du jeune homme transfiguré.  
Les autres utaïtes eurent un mouvement de recul. Le volatile était maintenant cerné par un anneau de vent, une Tornade qui rétrécissait inexorablement, empêchant la créature de bouger. Tenshi courut alors vers elle, brandissant sa lame aux reflets d'argent qui scintillait sous le Soleil. Il arriva dans le dos du monstre, sauta sur son échine et, d'un coup sec, lui trancha la gorge. Des flots d'hémoglobine bouillonnante jaillirent et quelques secondes plus tard, l'oiseau était définitivement mort.  
La joie résonna dans les montagnes d'Utaï.

Un groupe de jeunes guerriers descendit en direction de la ville. L'un d'entre eux boitait, un autre marchait difficilement, soutenu par un camarade, et le reste de la bande portait en triomphe le héros du jour.  
La clameur coulait en flot continu le long des rues. Les gens étaient sortis de chez eux, attirés par le bruit. Tenshi embrassa la foule du regard. La sueur faisait briller sa peau dans la lumière du Soleil. Il était radieux. Il tourna la tête et vit, parmi les badauds, une jeune fille qui lui souriait. Rayonnant, il s'approcha d'elle.  
-« Asuke, ma sœur…  
- Tu es enfin revenu ! »  
Elle lui prit les mains et les serra.  
-« Bien sûr que je suis revenu, comme toujours.  
- Il suffit d'une fois… »  
L'adolescente regardait les blessés entourés de guérisseurs, derrière son frère.  
Tenshi fit un mouvement de tête en direction de Sanoga qui se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit.  
-« C'est encore cette vieille folle qui t'as mis ces idées dans la tête ?   
- Non, c'est moi. »  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et appuya son front sur le torse du jeune homme. Il soupira.  
-« Pourquoi ?   
- C'est dangereux, que ferais-je si tu ne revenais pas ? 

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?   
- Si. Mais il y a des adversaires que tu ne saurais vaincre.

- Tout adversaire peut être vaincu, il faut seulement savoir s'y prendre.  
- Tu ne peux pas juger, tu n'as jamais connu la défaite. Arrête le combat maintenant, tant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je me bats pour vous, si j'arrête vous serez sans défense. Allez viens, rentrons. »

Elle le suivit mais pas rassurée pour autant.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de leur maison, Sanoga regarda Tenshi en souriant.  
-« Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »  
Il ne répondit pas, il l'ignora complètement. Mais au moment où il passa devant la vieille femme, elle poursuivit :  
-« Je sais quel est ton combat. Ne le refuse pas. Il y a plus à protéger que nous. »  
Tenshi hésita un instant, fixant ses pieds. Il resta immobile puis s'éloigna.

Au bout de la ville, un enfant occupé à cueillir des pommes aperçut un mouvement à l'horizon, un nuage de poussière qui faisait vibrer l'air. Il plissa les yeux, saisit un dernier fruit et descendit prévenir son père. 

Le soldat prit appui d'une main sur la banquette et sauta hors du camion. Le militaire qui lui faisait face l'imita. Il s'agenouilla près du pare-choc arrière et pointa son arme dans toutes les directions pendant que les autres débarquaient et s'éloignaient du véhicule au pas cadencé. Quand tout le monde fut sorti, la zone étant jugée sûre, il suivit ses camarades en reculant, sans cesser de scruter l'horizon à travers son viseur. Puis, quand ils se furent assez éloignés, lui et son camarade reprirent une attitude normale et coururent pour se remettre dans le rang. Mais les autres avaient pris de l'avance, ils n'attendaient pas.  
Le soldat eut peur de rester tout seul et accéléra sans regarder son compagnon. Mais c'était la procédure normale. Pourtant il n'était pas tranquille.  
Il arriva enfin à hauteur des autres. Il leva discrètement les yeux vers le ciel. Le jour se levait à peine, il y avait assez de clarté pour éclairer sa route mais le Soleil était caché derrière des nuages gris posés sur la ligne d'horizon. La lumière venait de nulle part...

Et la pluie accompagnait leurs pas.

Une dizaine d'unités s'était groupée pour former un bataillon unique, appuyé par des blindés. Ils marchaient vers la cible, la zone à « pacifier ». Le camion les avait laissés à quelque distance pour respecter une stratégie militaire qu'il n'appartenait pas aux soldats de connaître. Mais l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi leur faisait oublier la fatigue. Devant eux s'étendait une plaine et derrière eux la montagne.  
Bientôt, ils furent en vue de l'objectif : Fort Condor.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient, leur impatience augmentait. Un cri résonna dans les montagnes. Les habitants du Fort les attendaient, ils le savaient. Devant l'importance des troupes, le soldat se dit que cet « incident » allait se transformer en guérilla urbaine. Mais il avait confiance en son armée.

La topographie du Fort en faisait une place forte difficile à prendre d'assaut. Le bâtiment principal était au sommet d'une colline aux flancs escarpés. De plus, les nombreux obstacles sur le chemin offraient des caches formidables pour des embuscades.

Arrivés au bas de la colline, les lieutenants de chaque unité crièrent : « Formation de guérilla urbaine ». En effet, les défenseurs du Fort tiraient les premières balles, mais plus en manière de dissuasion que d'attaque. Les soldats ignorèrent l'avertissement et se mirent à couvert.   
Loin au-dessus d'eux, ils purent voir des lance-flammes et des mortiers. Le soldat réalisa que c'était la guerre pure et simple. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas.  
Il était adossé à un mur et attendait les ordres. Le lieutenant fit un geste de la main. Il se leva et tira quelques balles là où il avait vu du mouvement. Le concert des coups de feu se mêla au son des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel. Rien ne les arrêterait.  
Il ne fallait pas rester immobile, c'était une base fondamentale lors de ce genre de combat, même s'il fallait tenir une position. Devant une avancée adverse, ils suivirent le lieutenant pour tenter un débordement par la gauche. Le soldat avait déjà repéré un groupe armé embusqué derrière l'un des obstacles qui se dressaient sur la colline. Il l'indiqua aux autres et, avec deux soldats de son unité, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ennemi. Les militaires du Fort les repérèrent. Sans bouger, ils ouvrirent le feu sur le groupe. Les soldats Shinra se mirent à couvert. Mieux entraînés, ils avaient plus de chance. Les trois soldats ripostèrent avec une précision mortelle. Leur situation était légèrement meilleure comme ils profitaient du fait que les autres, étant pris à revers, étaient moins bien protégés. Deux d'entre eux tombèrent. Le soldat en vit trois autres arriver en renfort. Il fit un signe à ses collègues et sourit. Quelque chose dans toute cette folie les excitait, les exaltait. Ils se sentaient vivant à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la mort. A moins que ce ne soit cette impression de supériorité sur un adversaire moins bien équipé. Un plaisir sadique qui laissait un agréable goût de sang dans la bouche.  
Le militaire de Midgar le plus éloigné se leva et tira pour faire diversion. Le soldat se leva à son tour et, après avoir dégoupillé une grenade, la lança. L'explosion augmenta leur rythme cardiaque. Ils avaient l'avantage. Midgar était invincible. La Shinra était invincible.

Et la pluie tombait comme un métronome universel.

Ils rejoignirent l'unité. Le lieutenant leur adressa un regard en guise de compliment et désigna du doigt un groupe plus important et mieux armé qui leur faisait face. Le soldat tourna la tête et vit, sur sa droite, une position de laquelle il pouvait attaquer à l'abri. Mais il fallait traverser une zone à découvert, la voie centrale menant au Fort. Oubliant son supérieur, il courut sans demander la permission. Il n'entendit pas les cris de ses collègues, dilués dans la pluie.  
Il fonça sans réfléchir, transcendé par la perspective des combats.

A une centaine de mètre en amont, un fusil à lunette suivit sa course, invisible sous son camouflage. Le tireur embusqué prit tout son temps, retint sa respiration et, au dernier moment, quand le soldat était le plus proche de son but, alors qu'il jubilait déjà, il pressa la gâchette.  
Le coup de feu claqua.  
Un casque roula dans la boue.

Fauché dans son élan, le soldat était le premier mort dans le camp des forces Shinra


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre III : Les hostilités sont ouvertes. Par Fanachou

L'homme se figea dès lors sur place, chutant lentement sur le sol, d'abord sur ses genoux puis s'affala finalement de tout son long. L'expression de joie et de détermination qui quittait peu à peu les traits de son visage montrait que sa mort avait été instantanée, qu'au moins il n'avait pas souffert. Son regard fixe et ses traits figés dans une dernière expression servaient d'avertissement aux soldats trop ambitieux qui pullulait sur le sol rendu boueux par la pluie. Cette même pluie, par une dernière ironie, ruisselait lentement sur le visage du défunt, donnant l'impression de larmes mortuaires.   
Alors que plusieurs assaillants regardaient avec stupéfaction leur partenaire abattu et que ses camarades de bataillon cherchaient à repérer la fine gâchette qui avait fait mouche, une fusillade nourrie éclata, provenant des roches qui servaient d'écrin à l'ancien réacteur. Une bonne trentaine de snipers avaient patiemment attendu les ordres de passer à l'action. Celui-ci était désormais venu et tous les tireurs se sentaient tels les loups qui pourraient appliquer leur critère « délit, justice immédiate » et ici, les criminels étaient ceux qui voulaient profaner l'aire où avait choisi de se nicher la dernière paire de condors.  
Les soldats en contrebas étaient encore sous le choc de la mort de leur camarade. Ils devinrent donc des proies faciles lors du vrai déclenchement des hostilités par les assiégés qui multiplièrent les victimes et ravagèrent les rangs des premières troupes d'assaut adverses. En face, à par compter sur leur hypothétique et provisoire cachette, les divers soldats encore vivants ne pouvaient rien faire si ce n'était prendre la fuite. Mais même les fuyards n'évitaient pas les balles, mais la débandade générale fut la seule règle exercée dans les rangs de la Shinra au grand bonheur des défenseurs du pic rocheux. Ces derniers n'avaient qu'un seul regret, le manque d'effectifs chronique. Avec un peu plus de soldats sous la main, ils auraient pu faire une sortie et tailler des croupières sanglantes aux troupes apeurées qui prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou.  
Au pied du massif montagneux, le camp de base de l'etat-major était atterré par la réaction de leurs troupes. Certes ce n'était pas la crème des soldats qui était sous leur commandement, l'élite était en fait utilisée pour une mission tout aussi importante beaucoup plus à l'Ouest, mais les soldats avaient subi un entraînement spécial et avaient l'habitude des missions qui tournaient mal lors de leurs multiples interventions dans les bas-fonds de Midgar, où il leur semblait que les adversaires étaient pires que les illuminés qui croyaient que les œufs des volatiles là-haut étaient la réincarnation d'une divinité. Comme quoi, les campagnards étaient tous des timbrés…  
Au lieu de régler toute cette histoire en une petite journée, voilà qu'aux premiers coups de fusils leurs troupes fuyaient. Le général Duke, en charge du bon déroulement de cette mission, blêmissait au fur et à mesure que ses subordonnés lui faisaient le bilan de l'échec de l'assaut initial. Les troupes de choc avaient été assez amochées et le moral était au plus bas. Et dire qu'il avait refusé d'emporté de l'artillerie, parce qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin contre ses adversaires, mais aussi parce qu'il devait prendre le fort et son réacteur en état de marche, ni même d'un quelconque bataillon de SOLDAT de première classe, tout ça parce qu'il avait juré obtenir facilement la reddition de ses adversaires. Tout ce qui restait à faire était d'attaquer à outrance et d'espérer deux choses : ne pas subir le sort de Dèce et ne pas voir arriver les costumes sombres des Turks, ce qui signifierait sa mort certaine. Pour remédier à la situation catastrophique qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, il convoqua les quelques membres du SOLDAT qui avaient été emmenés dans ce cauchemar par acquis de confiance. Même si ces quelques hommes n'étaient pas d'une force prodigieuse, leur appartenance à la plus haute caste de guerriers de la Compagnie leur donnait une aura de prestige qui était loin d'être aussi négligeable que cela. Décidant d'utiliser cet atout, Duke leur ordonna de se rendre auprès de chaque bataillon et de les convaincre de se remettre sur le chemin de l'assaut, les moyens employés restant libres.  
Ils se mirent tous à la tâche appliquant avec fermeté les ordres. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les troupes reprenaient la direction du pic rocheux après avoir entendu menaces, promesses et ordres, même si quelques indécrottables pessimistes avaient pesté qu'ils auraient été moins en danger quelques siècles plus tôt à Stalingrad, Berlin, Beyrouth ou encore Sarajevo. Mais, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, l'assaut reprenait enfin, le soleil se mettant même de la partie, facilitant la progression sur le sol terreux qui séchait assez vite.  
Même l'extrême prudence que préconisaient les divers chefs de bataillon n'empêcha pas les snipers de faire de nouvelles victimes. Personne dans les troupes d'assaut ne s'en formalisait plus trop, mais les membres du SOLDAT restaient inquiets. Malgré leur vigilance, ils n'arrivaient pas à voir d'où pouvaient provenir les tirs et cela était une gêne considérable.  
Toutefois, tous comprenaient désormais mieux l'étrange habitude commerciale des défenseurs du réacteur désaffecté. En effet, depuis plusieurs années, les acheteurs à leur solde écumaient les marchés d'armes. Ils n'étaient bizarrement pas attirés par les armes de haute technologie qui provoquaient souvent une ruée et une surenchère. Non, ils ne prenaient que des armes assez anciennes, à l'aspect extérieur un peu négligé et qui les rendait ternes et sans éclat. Tous avaient souvent attribué cette politique d'achat à un manque d'argent qui les poussait à se rabattre sur les armes d'occasion ou de qualités moindres, mais le contexte actuel leur donnait une toute autre signification. En effet, le soleil aurait dû luire sur les pièces métalliques des fusils comme il le faisait actuellement sur les pièces d'armures et les armes des troupes qui montaient à l'assaut. Mais les armes ternes ne provoquaient pas de reflets et, alliées au camouflage, rendaient leurs utilisateurs quasiment invisibles aux yeux de la Shinra. Et cela leur permettait de s'approcher de plus en plus près et de se déplacer sans se faire repérer. Toutefois deux snipers un peu trop ambitieux furent abattus dès qu'ils furent enfin repérés. Ils avaient pris appui sur l'extrême limite de l'arête rocheuse qui entourait la cible des Midgariens.  
Pour tenter d'accentuer encore un peu plus l'avantage psychologique que leurs snipers leur avaient octroyés, les défenseurs du lieu avaient mis en action leurs deux mortiers qui crachaient leurs obus à un rythme soutenu. Certes, le faible nombre de mortiers à leur disposition empêchait un véritable pilonnage du terrain en contrebas, mais ils restaient une dissuasion efficace pour les plus téméraires.  
En bas, Duke n'était plus accablé, il écumait de rage contre son orgueil. Écouter ce que lui disait son for intérieur n'était franchement pas une réussite sur ce coup-là. Non seulement il avait très largement sous-estimé ses adversaires qui étaient en train de repousser petit à petit un assaut qui tournait à l'abattoir, mais en plus il n'avait aucun moyen pour remédier à cela pour l'instant. Tous les moyens qu'il aurait pu utiliser avaient eux aussi pris le chemin vers u n village rebelle loin dans l 'Ouest.   
A contrecoeur, il fit transmettre son dernier ordre de la journée, un repli des troupes sur des positions plus éloignées et censées être hors de portée afin d'encercler le village. Ainsi, l'assaut qui devait se finir rapidement se transformait en un siège qui devait aboutir à la reddition du lieu après l'épuisement de leurs réserves de nourriture et de boisson.

Pendant que s'achevait glorieusement la première journée de siège pour les défenseurs du Fort Condor, la journée débutait sous de bien mauvais augure du côté d'Utaï. Kazuo, un petit garçon, s'était aventuré hors du village, à proximité de la côte où il avait assisté à de bien étranges évènements. La côte habituellement désertée et vide était peuplée de diverses embarcations qui débarquaient dans une litanie interminable un flot grandissant de soldats et de matériel. L'enfant se cacha dans les buissons les plus proches et se recroquevilla de plus belle alors que résonnait le fracas des réacteurs des avions qui se posaient sur un navire au loin. Sortant prudemment de sa cachette, il se rua vers son village dès qu'il se sentit hors de portée des envahisseurs. Il apparut sur la place du village en hurlant le nom du chef des lieux, Lord Godo. Ce fut Tenshi qui lui répondit.

- Kazuo, mon père ne peut pas te parler pour le moment. Il est allé interroger les augures sur le Da-Chao.  
- Mais c'est grave, geignit l'enfant. Il y a plein de gens et de véhicules sur la plage.  
- Sur la plage ? Tu es sûr de toi, interrogea Asuke, l'air grave.  
- Oui, venez si vous ne me croyez pas, répondit l'enfant, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.  
- C'est bon, je te crois, lâcha Tenshi. Que sais-tu d'autre sur ces mystérieux envahisseurs ?  
- Ils ont des avions et pleins de bateaux.  
- Hum c'est mauvais signe, fit l'un des hommes du village. On va peut-être essuyer une attaque.  
- Je sais, reprit Tenshi. Trois hommes avec moi, on va patrouiller, prenez vos armes, il faudra être prudent.

Trois jeunes hommes du village se ruèrent dans leurs demeures pour s'équiper. Tenshi n'était pas trop inquiet. Il se savait fort et avait confiance dans ses trois compagnons qui avaient une belle réputation de chasseurs. Même un ennemi déterminé n'aura aucune chance, il en était sûr et, plutôt que sur la technologie qui semblait être l'alliée des arrivants, il aurait la connaissance du terrain pour lui. La petite équipe se mit en marche, devenant de plus en plus prudente au fur et à mesure que la plage se rapprochait. Tous étaient aux aguets, à la recherche du moindre bruit ou du moindre mouvement suspect.  
Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de patrouille, ils entendirent au loin des échos de différentes voix qui parlaient dans une langue étrangère, langue que Tenshi comprenait et qu'il identifia comme celle qui était en usage dans la ville de Midgar. Ainsi, le turbulent Kazuo n'avait pas menti, l'ennemi était bien là. Avisant une rangée de hautes herbes sur le côté du chemin qui leur faisait traverser une allée de palmiers, les quatre guerriers s'y jetèrent et se tapirent sur le sol en attendant de voir qui arrivait. L'attente ne fut pas longue car ils virent vite arriver une dizaine de silhouettes. Au fur et à mesure que les dix personnes se rapprochaient, toujours aussi bruyamment, visiblement sans craindre les autochtones. Tenshi se concentra afin de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

- Bon, on fait encore trois kilomètres et on aura atteint le village, commanda un homme vêtu d'un haut violet, visiblement un officier. Il était brun, avec une coupe au bol et des yeux brillant étrangement.  
- Monsieur, ne devrions-nous pas être plus prudent ? demanda un homme, si on en jugeait par la voix, tout vêtu de bleu.  
- Pfff, reprit l'officier. Ce n'est que de la vermine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde fait un tel bazar de cette campagne, mais je sais que nous dix la gagnerons sans problème.

Tenshi se tourna vers ses camarades, leur fit quelques signes afin de leur donner les instructions qu'ils auraient à respecter. Aussitôt, les deux hommes qui étaient partis avec le matériel nécessaire à un sort de foudre bougèrent le plus discrètement possible afin de se mettre à chacune des extrémités de l'allée. Le dernier compagnon du fils du chef du village imita ce dernier en dégainant à son tour le long sabre qui faisait la fierté des guerriers d'Utaï. Une fois tout ce dispositif en place, Tenshi put faire signe aux deux magiciens du groupe de se mettre en action. Les deux hommes n'attendaient que cela. Ils se mirent debout sur la route et profitèrent de la stupéfaction causée par leur apparition pour jeter leurs sorts à tous les soldats. Ils firent quatre victimes et mirent hors service la radio des autres membres du commando qui s'étaient rué dessus pour témoigner de l'attaque à leur base. Tenshi et Kenji, son dernier compagnon, se ruèrent alors sur les combattants désemparés. Tenshi prit la peine de carboniser un de ses adversaires avant de devoir aborder le combat au corps à corps, là où il excellait, un peu moins que sa sœur peut être. Toutefois cela semblait amplement suffisant pour le moment puisque sa lame trancha sans mal la gorge d'un autre soldat dont la tête ne resta en place que par la résistance de la colonne vertébrale.  
Il se tourna vers ses trois camarades pour voir où ils en étaient. Après avoir vite ramené le nombre d'assaillants à leur nombre, les guerriers utaïtes éprouvaient quelques difficultés à faire face aux soldats. Surtout à celui qui semblait les commander et qui possédait une épée de bonne taille, qu'il maniait avec dextérité. Tandis que Tenshi réglait définitivement le compte à un soldat glapissant, cet officier parvint à couper le bras de Kenji. Hurlant de douleur, ce dernier dut mettre un pied à terre ce qui fut exploité par l'ennemi qui envoya rouler sur le sable la tête de la première victime utaïte. Fous de rage, les quatre guerriers encore vivants mirent à mal les derniers soldats survivants avant de se tourner vers leur redoutable adversaire qui savourait encore sa victoire.

- Et bien, vous me semblez un peu énervé, ironisa le membre du SOLDAT.  
- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kenji, fulmina Tenshi.  
- Payerez-vous pour les morts qui vous entourent , demande le guerrier adverse soudain plus sérieux.   
- Seuls les vainqueurs sont absous de leurs dettes envers les victimes, répondit l'un des deux mages noirs de l'équipe.

Appuyant ses paroles, il projeta un puissant éclair sur le guerrier qui ne put pas se défendre contre une attaque aussi subite et encaissa le voltage. Malheureusement, l'éclair n'était pas assez puissant pour le mettre hors de combat et il se rua à l'assaut de celui qui l'avait attaqué par surprise. Ce dernier pensait sa dernière heure venue quand la lame du sabre de Tenshi vint dévier l'épée adverse. L'adversaire semblait impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme avait réagi. En fait, ce dernier était vexé. Il avait sous-estimé la force de son ennemi et n'avait pas pu bloquer le coup comme il en avait l'intention initialement. Dépité, il passa à l'assaut et vit avec plaisir que les si dures et si longues leçons d'escrime que son père lui avait infligé depuis tant d'années portaient leurs fruits. Il pouvait aisément rivaliser avec son opposant qui ne semblait pas gêner par le poids de son arme. Il ne répondait pas aux attaques avec une aisance incroyable, mais il ne semblait pas non plus souffrir de cette opposition. Craignant une nouvelle patrouille, les deux mages noirs se mirent à projeter une quantité de sorts sur le guerrier qui finit par tomber à genoux, atteint assez sérieusement.

- Pitié, murmura-t-il. J'ai des enfants, je veux les voir grandir. Prenez-moi comme otage, implora l'homme.  
- Tu as eu de la pitié pour Kenji , rugit Tenshi.  
- Et puis faire des prisonniers n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Utaï, reprit un mage noir.

Laissant l'homme à son dépit, Tenshi alla chercher l'arme de son compagnon défunt. La prenant en main, il se rapprocha du prisonnier puis lui infligea le sort qu'avait subi l'ancien possesseur de l'épée.

- Fouillez les corps, prenez tout ce qui pourra nous servir, ordonna le jeune homme.

Les deux autres guerriers firent les poches et les sacs des dépouilles. Ils y trouvèrent des potions, de l'éther et quelques rations. En examinant les armes, ils prirent les quelques matérias disponibles. Un des deux mages attira l'attention de Tenshi sur un élément.

- Seigneur, regardez leurs vestes.  
- Que se passe t il ?

Il comprit vite ce qui avait choqué son compagnon. Tous les uniformes portaient le même symbole. Un symbole honni par son clan et son village. Le symbole de ceux qui avaient tenté de racheter le village quelques mois auparavant et qui, maintenant, tentaient de le prendre par la force. L'exécrable compagnie qui avait bâti sa richesse sur l'exploitation du Mako et qui dominait le monde. La Shinra. Ainsi cette vermine voulait se battre.

- Prenez tout, on rentre, ordonna Tenshi qui empoigna le corps de son compagnon défunt.

Le retour au village fut triste, mais calme. Le petit commando anéanti, il semblait que la Shinra ne voulait pas employer d'autres unités pour le moment. Ils profitèrent donc de ce fait pour se hâter de rejoindre le village qui devait les attendre la peur au ventre. C'était le cas et Lord Godo en personne attendait les quatre guerriers. Voyant la dépouille de Kenji, il demanda vite un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé. Une fois ce rapport confirmé par le butin, il prit la parole.

- Utaïtes, une menace pèse sur nous, entama le maître des lieux. Comme vous le voyez, Kenji a donné courageusement sa vie pour donner la première victoire de cette nouvelle guerre à notre clan. Qu'il soit accueilli parmi les Dieux comme un brave. Mais revenons à quelque chose de plus préoccupant. Vous connaissez tous la Shinra ? C'est notre ennemi. Que ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre aillent chercher la protection du Da Chao. Les autres, à vos armes.

Le village avait une expérience plus que millénaire des conflits. Les ordres furent appliqués avec minutie et les portes du village furent fermées. Entourées de murs haut de six mètres, elles avaient la réputation d'être indestructibles. En effet selon la légende, le dieu Léviathan avait fait trois cadeaux au village. La première était son incarnation terrestre, symbolisée par une matéria, le second était composé d'une partie de ses écailles dont la plupart auraient servi à construire les murailles, toujours selon la légende. La troisième était une longue épée qui trônait dans le temple principal. Personne tout au long de l'histoire n'avait réussi à la manier et la légende disait que seule l'incarnation du dieu de la guerre pourrait y arriver un jour.

Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le début des hostilités.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Un dernier espoir  
par Sugy

La nuit allait bientôt tomber et les soldats provenant de Midgar avaient établit un petit camp. Dans les plaines où il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'animaux sauvages ou ennemis, on pouvait apercevoir une vingtaine de tentes, ainsi que des feux de camp, par endroit. Les différents véhicules de guerre avaient été stationnés, un peu plus loin. Un jeune éclaireur répondant au nom de Flint traversait, au pas de course, la distance le séparant de son groupe. Les gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et son estomac se contractait à chacun de ses pas. Le jeune homme portait l'habituel habit bleu des soldats et deux bâtons en aciers étaient accroché dans son dos. Du regard, il chercha l'un de ses supérieurs. Ses prunelles bleus trahissaient la panique qui l'habitait en ce moment. Dans sa main droite, le jeune homme tenait fermement un petit couteau de poche à la lame rouillée.

Il croisa une bande de soldat qui jouaient au cartes, à même le sol. Le plus grand d'entre eux semblait avoir gagné, jusqu'à maintenant, un butin considérable. On proposa rapidement au petit éclaireur de se joindre à la partie, mais il refusa poliment d'un hochement de tête. Finalement, il aperçut un de ses supérieur à sa gauche. Il accéléra le pas afin d'arriver à la hauteur du lieutenant. Ce dernier le toisa du regard, sa cigarette se consumant lentement. Il en prit une longue bouffé, recracha la fumée au visage du jeune tout en lui demanda la raison de sa venue. Le soldat toussota, tandis que la fumée pénétrait dans les poumons, lui procurant ainsi une sensation fortement désagréable. Tout en gesticulant, Flint expliqua la situation au lieutenant. D'abord, les dépouilles qui avaient été sauvagement pillées. Ensuite, comment le chef du petit bataillon avait été cruellement assassiné. Son bras gisant à côté de con corps, ainsi que sa tête. L'autre ne laissa transparaître aucune de ces émotions. Il se contenta de terminer sa cigarette, de la lancer sur le sol. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond cendré et enchaîna :

- Demain, à la première heure. Nous irons attaquer ces sales indigènes. 

Ce fut les seules paroles qui prononça, avant de tourner les talons, histoire de rejoindre les autres haut gradés. Sa rage cachée au plus profond de ses yeux. N'en laissant même pas voir une étincelle. Il abandonna ainsi le jeune Flint qui décida finalement de retrouver ses compatriotes, pour se joindre à cette fameuse partie de cartes.

C'est ainsi que les véritables hostilités commencèrent. La fameuse guerre d'Utai commença en ce jour de printemps. Le temps était doux. La journée aurait été idéale pour faire une activité familiale, sur le bord de la plage. Malheureusement, la grande majorité des femmes et enfants étaient tapis dans le mont Da Chao. Les vieillards, trop faibles pour combattrent, s'y trouvaient également. Parmi tout ces gens, une jeune fille pleurait. Cet endroit, elle le détestait et voulait retourner dans sa maison à elle. Sa mère, une belle brune, aux grand yeux verts, lui caressait les cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser. 

- Allons, Yuffie, soit gentille. Nous sommes en sécurité, ici.

L'enfant recommença de plus belle. Joignant ses pleurs à des cris. Ce fut finalement, un jeune garçon, d'à peine six ans, qui trouva le moyen de la faire taire. Il lui fournit une sucrerie que la jeune s'empressa de porter à sa bouche, tout sourire. Yuffie adorait ses petites pâtisseries fourré aux framboises. Le reste des réfugiés poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, heureux de voir que cette petite peste était finalement tranquille.

Dans les autres coins de la cachette, les gens s'affairaient à se monter des lits de luxes. Pour les enfants, on plaçait des petite coussins, de différentes couleurs. Passant du vert olives au magenta et turquoise. Les plus vieux, eux, dormaient à même le sol, ayant seulement un coussin pour appuyer leurs têtes, ainsi qu'une couverture aux différents motifs circulaires. À côté de leurs lits, les personnes avaient placé les provisions qu'ils avaient apporté à la hâte de chez eux. Les plus jeunes jouaient entre eux, ne se doutant point de la menace qui planait sur tout Utaï. Lord Godo avait rapidement demandé à ce que ceux incapable de combattre de se cacher le plus vite. Midgar pouvait attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

D'ailleurs, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et les Utaïtes les attendaient de pied ferme. Tenshi, un air grave au visage, tenait fermement son magnifique sabre. La lame tirait sur le bleu, attirant les rayons du soleil. Le pommeau, quant à lui, était fait de bronze et d'or. On avait sculpté un magnifique dragon, dont les yeux avaient été soigneusement peints en rouge. Sur la créature, on avait créé des cavités pour y placer des matérias. Le jeune homme avait placé trois matérias magiques : feu, contenir et mystifier. Une matéria tout était combiné avec le sort de feu, pour que le sort soit plus imposant. D'autres matérias, jaunes et roses, ornait son arme. On pouvait le manier à une ou deux mains, selon son choix. Tenshi affectionnait cette arme. Il l'avait reçu pour ses quinze ans, par son père. Ce sabre se transmettait de génération en génération, depuis des lustres, dans la famille Kisaragi.

Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir quelques soldats ennemis s'approcher. À la tête du bataillon se tenaient deux silhouettes. Du côté des Utaïtes, on entendait les ordres. Plusieurs chefs avaient été élus et chacun d'entre eux s'occupait d'un petit groupe. Tenshi, ayant hérité de cette tâche, avait choisis comme membre les deux magiciens qui l'avaient accompagné, lors de leur première escapade. Trois archers se joignirent à lui, ainsi que deux autre hommes, sachant manier l'épée. Finalement, une seule fille se joignirent à son groupe. Il s'agissait de sa jeune sœur, Asuke. Disciple de Sanoga, elle avait apprise la magie blanche dès son jeune âge, ainsi que les arts martiaux. Un magnifique shukiren était accroché à sa fine taille. Il était noir et les lames d'un rouge métallique. Des inscriptions, dans leur langue ancienne, était gravé sur le rebord. Seulement quelques matérias était combinées à son arme. Soit, une matéria guérir, restaurer et deux matéria tout accompagnaient les sphères vertes. La jeune femme s'était également équipée de plusieurs queues de phœnix et de petite potions. Elle se doutait bien que la bataille serait rude.

De leur côté, les soldats en provenance de Midgar était tout à fait confiant. L'épisode d'hier soir, qui était arrivé au petit groupe n'avait fait qu'accroître leur haine envers les Utaïtes. Chacun savourait déjà leur victoire sur la patrie. On aurait dit que ces êtres n'avait aucune conscience. Ils imaginaient également leur arrivée victorieuse à Midgar. L'un des généraux avançait fièrement. Deux katanas étaient fixés dans son dos. Les armes étaient placé dans leurs fourreaux respectifs. L'un était d'un bleu sombre, tirant sur le gris et l'autre rouge sang. Sur les deux étuis, il y avait un logo argenté représentant un dragon. Pour terminer, des rubans noirs entouraient chaque fourreau. Le jeune homme, dans la vingtaine toisait le paysage oriental d'un œil critique. Ses yeux semblait incarner la cruauté elle-même. Ils étaient pas tout fait bleu ni tout a fait turquoise. À vrai dire, ils étaient comme la couleur du mako. L'expert en arme blanche était très imposant et la plupart des soldats ne voulaient surtout pas le contredire. Sephiroth était un homme très distingué. Très jeune, il avait subit des injections de mako de son propre père. Le projet avait été gardé secret, sinon la population aurait été totalement effrayée par cette pratique plus que douteuse. Cependant les résultats avaient été simplement fantastiques. Le fils d'Hojo s'avéra beaucoup plus puissant que la moyenne des garçons. Ses aptitudes au combat l'avaient apporté directement à l'académie des soldats de Midgar. Le plus jeune, il battait la plupart de ses compagnons et pouvait déjà utiliser les matérias, ses sphères aux pouvoir magiques si difficiles à manier. C'est ainsi que Sephiroth avait gravi, avec rapidité, les échelons de la hierarchie et était devenu général. Pour l'instant, il était plutôt inconnu, seulement idolâtré par les habitants de Midgar. Cependant, aussitôt que cette guerre serait terminée, on l'accueillerait à bras ouvert et il reviendrait au bercail, glorieux, acclamé comme un véritable héros.

Au loin, l'armée de Midgar commençait à apercevoir là où vivaient les Utaïtes. Avec surprise, ils remarquèrent que les indigènes les attendaient de pied ferme. L'un des soldats échappa aussitôt un rire. Les autochtones en question n'étaient qu'environ mille, soit très peu comparé aux soldats de Midgar qui atteignait presque le nombre de huit milles. Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Sephiroth. Le guerrier aux cheveux argentés dégaina ses armes qui émirent un léger crissement à leur libération de leur fourreaux. Les lames attiraient les rayons du soleil. On ne pouvait plus reculer, cela serait en ce matin que tout changerait, que le conflit éclaterait…

- Asuke! Asuke, viens ici, chuchota une voix.

La jeune combattante tourna la tête vers la provenance de cette voix. Son père se tenait debout, près d'une maison dont les murs avaient été la cible des balles ennemis. La jeune femme vérifia si la voix était libre et accourut vers son paternel.

- Oui? s'inquiéta-t-elle . 

Seulement quelques heures après le début de l'affront s'étaient déroulés. Midgar possédait l'avantage numérique et la technologie. Leur mitrailleuse était beaucoup plus utiles que les arcs des combattants indigènes. Lord Godo s'inquiétait beaucoup à propos de cette bataille. Pour la première fois, un mauvais pressentiment avait fait surface. Le père s'approcha de sa fille, et lui agrippa le bras.

- Nous devons nous allier à Fort Condor, commença-t-il.

Un kimono dans les tons de bleus et de mauves recouvrait le corps musclé de Lord Godo, signe que qu'il était un grand combattant. Le vêtement comportait divers motifs circulaires. L'empereur poursuivit :

- Toutefois, nous aurons besoin d'un messager qui pourrait délivrer notre missive à ces gens qui habitent sur le continent Ouest. Les habitants de Fort Condor.

C'était une mission périlleuse. Asuke regarda son père, tout en hochant la tête. La jeune femme semblait avoir tout compris.

- Tu veux que j'y aille, père?

L'homme d'âge relativement avancé resta silencieux, fixant ses pieds, tel un petit enfant. La jeune adulte acquiesça. Elle était prête à tout pour aider son pays. Sa réaction avait surprise le chef qui regarda sa jeune fille d'un air ahuri. 

- Tu es notre dernier espoir. Sinon, ces combattants de Midgar auront le dessus sur nous.

Un jeune homme passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sa cascade de cheveux brun, pratiquement coiffé comme ceux de Shiva, lui cachait une partie de son visage. Un des deux seuls occupants de la pièce leva les yeux vers lui, l'autre préféra continuer la lecture d'un roman à saveur psychologique. Le jeune garçon qui était venu importuner ses compagnons prit place dans un fauteuil vert pomme. Il s'y affala de tout son corps et sortit un briquet métallique de son veston marine, ainsi que l'attirail nécessaire afin de se rouler une cigarette. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il alluma la cigarette et porta la porta à sa bouche. La fumée se propagea dans ses voies respiratoires, avant que le jeune homme la relâche dans les airs, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son besoin de nicotine venait d'être effectué.

- Le patron veut nous voir, lança-t-il banalement, comme si de rien n'était.

Le lecteur lança un faible 'hum', tandis qu'une jeune femme à la chevelure châtaigne leva ses yeux marrons vers lui. A vrai dire, personne ne semblait affecté par l'arrivée du nouveau-venu et encore moins par la nouvelle. Cependant, ce n'était que des apparences, ils ne respectaient seulement qu'Un des règlements les plus importants : ne jamais démontrer des sentiments. Car, pour tout dire, ses trois compagnons étaient les doigts de la main. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs plus tendres jeunesses et avaient étudiés, tous ensemble, leur future profession : turk. Le trio de recrues était tout simplement remarquable. L'un avait un don inouï pour se faufiler dans les moindres recoins, ainsi que pour soutirer des informations, usant ainsi de son charisme. Ses cheveux blé le faisait paraître plus jeune que ses deux amis et ses yeux bleus en avait fait craquer plus d'une. Une fine cicatrice violacée traversait sa joue gauche. C'était le résultat d'une bataille qu'il avait eu, plus jeune, avec un autre garçon. Le jeune turk était également un mordu d'histoire et s'attardait beaucoup à la psychologie des êtres humains. Lors des combats, il utilisait surtout ses paroles pour blesser les gens et le déstabiliser. Néanmoins, le cadet du trio combattait aussi avec un fléau. 

- Je me demande ce qu'il veut.

C'est ainsi que le blond, nommé Ryan, brisa le silence. Il daigna se lever de la causeuse olive, laissant tomber le livre auquel il était si intéressé, quelques instants plus tôt. Roxie, l'experte de magie en tout genre le suivit, tout en soupirant, se doutant déjà que ce que le patron voudrait n'était rien d'intéressant, au contraire. Il s'agissait d'une fille qui avait toujours le sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais qui savait quand elle devait être sérieuse et réfléchie. Plus d'une fois, elle avait aidé ses copains dans leur jeunesse. Son arme était une petite hache, très facile à manier. Le manche était recouvert de bandages blancs et la lame ne comportait aucune gravure. 

- Sûrement une autre mission banale, sans aucune, absolument aucune importance, grogna Dread, tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

Son regard gris clair se posa sur ses amis. Kyle, surnommé Dread, était un excellent tireur. Il maniait plusieurs type de fusil, du petit silencieux à la mitraillette. Les balles atteignaient toujours leur cible avec une précision hors du commun. Il avait beaucoup fait parler de lui, lors de son entraînement à l'académie. Le petit groupe franchit alors le pas de la porte, les séparant ainsi de leur salle de séjour. À la file indienne, ils gravirent différents escaliers, traversèrent nombreux couloirs, passèrent plusieurs portes pour finalement arriver devant le bureau de ce fameux patron. Roxie, prenant son courage à deux mains, frappa alors contre la porte faite de bois massive, s'attendant à la pire des missions.

- Crève!

Tenshi planta son précieux sabre dans la poitrine d'un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu, avant de la retirer. Le soldat resta pétrifié et baissa rapidement son regard. Sur son torse une flaque de sang s'était déjà formé. Il voulut riposter envers son ennemi, avant de mourir, une attaque ultime, mais le jeune adulte avait déjà pris la fuite. Le guerrier en provenance de Midgar posa ses mains contre sa poitrine, réprima un râle et tomba. Sa tête heurta la terre battue et l'homme resta les yeux grand ouvert, observant le bleu du ciel. Le sang emplissait les mains et le liquide rouge se traçait un sillon à même le sol. Et une nouvelle victime de plus, une. Sa vie allait le quitter dans un instant ou deux et il aurait la chance de voir un fabuleux paysage, avant de quitter ce monde. La chance lui souriait presque. Puis, une ombre recouvrit le ciel, cachant ainsi le paysage, et une paire d'yeux couleur mako le toisa.

- Faible humain, marmonna Sephiroth, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Puis le soldat cessa de respirer. Le Général ne semblait même pas avoir une égratignure. Il fonçait, tête baissée vers les ennemis, ses deux katanas les découpant en rondelle. Il usait aussi parfois de magie de niveau deux tel que feu ou éclair, pour les ennemis les plus coriaces. L'homme leva les yeux vers le panorama s'offrant à lui. Tout au fond, le mont Da Chao le narguait. Sephiroth plissa les yeux, afin d'en voir un peu plus, sans succès. Lors de ses études, à Midgar, il avait entendu parler d'une légende fort intéressante à propos de ce mont. Restait à voir si elle s'avérait vraie…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Éphémère  
Par Bravoleader

La fine feuille de papier glacé glissa sur l'air, telle une plume. Telle une plume, elle virevolta, gaiement, sensible au moindre courant d'air, telle une plume, elle fit sur elle-même un demi-tour et enfin la feuille se posa sur la table en verre qui reflétait les rares rayons de lumière qui fusaient au travers des stores abaissés, comme la plume se serait délicatement posée sur l'eau ondulant mystiquement. Tous les regards convergeaient alors vers le mystérieux document. Celui-ci s'avérait être une photo. En noir et blanc, floue et imprécise, la photographie représentait une jeune fille aux cheveux de charbon et aux yeux en amande armée d'un conformiste.

« -Asuke, fille de Lord Godo. Fit le patron dans l'ombre derrière son imposant bureau. La cigarette qu'il alluma alors provoqua un petit éclair tamisé qui éclaira brièvement son visage. Nos services de renseignement et espions implantés dans la région de Utaï la pistent depuis sa fuite de la ville il y a deux heures. Nous avons fort à croire qu'elle a été déléguée à chercher des renforts auprès de la ville de Fort Condor.  
-Mais comment ces indigènes, ou plutôt ces sauvages peuvent avoir été tenus au courant de la victoire de Fort Condor face à nos troupes ! Questionna Roxie, intéressée. Ils ne sont desservis par aucune onde radiophonique ou télévisuelle !   
-Nos services de renseignement ont trouvé ceci. Fit fièrement l'homme à la cigarette en lançant d'un souple mouvement du poignet une nouvelle photographie aussi médiocre que la précédente ; elle représentait Lord Godo et Achille, le chef de Fort Condor. Tous deux rayonnant au sommet d'un escalier, se serrant la main. Le pacte de non-agression et de soutien a été signé entre Utaï et Fort Condor il y a quelques années. Godo et Achille sont proches et doivent savoir compter l'un sur l'autre…   
-Bon, quelle est notre mission, alors ? Demanda Ryan, blasé.  
-Un jet privé vous a été affrété pour vous mener jusqu'à Mideel ; si Asuke se rend de Utaï à Condor par la mer, Mideel est une escale de choix, voire indispensable. Interceptez et arrêtez la fille de Lord Godo à Mideel avant qu'elle ne reprenne le large. Il vous faudra la ramener ici vivante, et si possible, soutirez-lui des informations quant aux plans de défense de Utaï et de la localisation de leur caches dans les montagnes ; le plus important étant qu'elle ne parvienne pas à Fort Condor.  
-La routine…Soupira sarcastiquement Ryan.  
-Asuke est une excellente combattante et doit se douter que nous sommes à ses trousses, alors soyez prudents ! Après avoir pris une nouvelle bouffée de fumée, le patron prit une inspiration et lança : votre avion part de l'aéroport 7 dans trente minutes. Rompez ! »

Tout en bas, pareilles à des valseurs embrasés, les flammes dansaient, tournoyant toujours plus haut, toujours plus sanguine, toujours plus meurtrières. Les cris de terreur ou de souffrance des habitants étaient à peine perceptibles dans le fracas des poutres et des murs explosant à grands coups d'obus et du crépitement strident du feu. La résonance d'un bombardier lourd entrava ce vacarme infernal ; intouchable, le Gelinka Bomber patrouillait seul, déversant de temps à autre une bombe tuant bêtement et atrocement. Les soldats en bleus déferlaient par dizaine de la colline Est, cernant les malheureux villageois qui n'avaient pas été évacués vers Da-Chao à Temps…Là où des soldats humains les auraient fait prisonniers, les soldats de Schinra les abattaient sur le champs, sans somation. La seule vue du sang giclant à flot sur leur visière et des flammes dévorant les fragiles murs des maisons s'effondrant avec la facilité d'un château de cartes les ramenaient à un état primaire animal jetant la mort à ceux qu'il trouvait sur son passage. A chaque instant, le souvenir du casque bleu roulant dans la boue de Fort Condor les hantait…

Sephiroth prenant appui sur un de ses deux katanas planté dans la roche soupira à cette vision. Ces hommes étaient si stupides ; ils combattaient sous les seuls ordres de leurs supérieurs ; la plupart étaient partis de leur contrée sans savoir situer où ils allaient faire la guerre sur une carte ; de toutes façons, les cartes de la Schinra ne comprenaient pas le continent Utaïte…Ces hommes primaires qui égorgeaient à tour de bras des civils, qui combattaient sans dignité lui donnaient la nausée…Un jour il se vengerait de ce rabais infligé à l'espèce humaine par la Schinra…Il se vengerait…

Les expressions des visages du Da-Chao le narguaient, ces yeux qui regardaient de haut les visiteurs de la montagne l'oppressaient…Le grand général suivit le chemin sinueux qui se faufilait entre les différents personnages gravés dans la montagne ; ils représentaient les différents maîtres de Utaï qui s'étaient succédés depuis la mort de Léviathan jusqu'à Lord Godo. Léviathan était la divinité protectrice du village ; le regard haut et fier, la statue à son effigie s'élevait très haut dans la cime de la montagne, oubliant comment il avait été terrassé par son successeur, Elorn le Tyran qui l'avait transformé en couleuvre impériale, foudroyé, embrasé puis taillé en trois milles et un morceaux chacun réduits à la forme de matérias elles-mêmes scellées dans le pant de la montagne appelé la mine à matérias. Depuis, cet endroit avait toujours été mystiquement conservé des pillages, des invasions et des infractions par les autochtones. Des légendes, des mythes, des mensonges, des ragots, voilà tout ce que cela signifiait pour Sephiroth.

Des crissements de sabre résonnèrent soudainement dans les étroites tranchées du Da-Chao. Faisant appel à un réflexe ancestral, le général de Schinra dégaina agilement ses katanas et se plaça en position d'attaque. Il avança à pas de loup jusqu'à l'intersection de deux chemins, le bruit de la bataille émanant de la route qui barrait la sienne. Lorsqu'il se sentit au plus proche de sa cible, le puissant guerrier rassembla en un instant son énergie dévastatrice en sa concentration magistrale. Puis il bondit à une vitesse phénoménale faisant preuve d'une détermination sans limite, tel un félin. En une fraction de seconde, il se retourna pour apparaître face à la bataille, et le coup de sabre était parti sans prévenir. Le coup porté fut bref et précis ; la lame avait tout simplement décapité le corps de l'Utaïte qui tombait alors sur le sol rocheux, accueilli par sa propre tête, dont l'expression du visage demeurait marquée par la rage du combat qu'il livrait, dans une répugnante flaque de sang. 

Le soldat que Sephiroth venait d'appuyer releva ses yeux plein de confusion vers le général. « Vous êtes…Sephiroth ! » demanda soudainement le jeune. L'intéressé prit un air sombre et tourna le dos à son admirateur. Ce dernier suivit le prestigieux guerrier en l'acclamant de toutes sortes de félicitations, admirations et remerciements dont le destinataire n'avait que faire…Il suivit simplement le long chemin dans les montagnes, en supportant le véritable boulet qu'était le jeune soldat à la chevelure brune et ébouriffée. Bientôt, il croisa le chemin d'une patrouilla alliée. Le commandant de la formation de cinq hommes se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous : « Mon général ! » Fit-il en amenant sa main droite à sa tempe, imité par ses subordonnés.

« -Rapport de mission ? Demanda simplement le supérieur respecté.  
-Nous avons patrouillé trois heures durant dans le secteur Est. Nous avons essuyé l'attaque d'une formation ennemie qui a coûté la vie à un de mes soldats, mais nous avons vaincu l'ennemi.   
-Bien. Toujours aucune information concernant la cache des civils !  
-Négatif.  
-Il est seize heures, patrouillez trois nouvelles heures, mais soyez de retour au camps à dix-neuf heures avec la localisation des civils. Ne faites que des prisonniers.  
-A vos ordres !   
-Oh oui, emmenez avec vous cette jeune recrue dont je ferai aisément l'économie. Fit Sephiroth avec un sourire sur ses lèvres violettes en poussant le petit brun vers le commando allié. Rompez ! » 

Et le commando s'en alla au pas, le bruit de leur six paires de bottes claquant sur le sol. Le général enfin seul leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel ; Léviathan était plus proche de lui que jamais. Il se plaqua contre la paroi qui l'en séparait et l'escalada sans peine. Puis arrivé sur le plateau, il savoura la vision qui s'offrait à lui ; toute la région de Utaï était sous ses pieds ; du Da-Chao à l'océan, il voyait le village en feu, les derniers bataillons indigènes qui se rendaient, les toits en ardoise explosés et la Pagode bientôt atteinte par un régiment tout entier de petits, tout petits soldats bleus. Dans son dos se dressait l'imposante statue de Léviathan. Taillé dans la plus haute roche de la montagne, le dragon aquatique ouvrait grande sa gueule bardée de terrifiants crocs aux visiteurs effrontés. Selon la légende qu'il connaissait, la matéria contenant l'esprit du souverain adoré au travers des siècles se trouvait enfouie dans ce versant de montagne…Une inquiétante lueur brilla au fond des yeux de Sephiroth…Des ses agiles doigts, il ramassa les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage et s'aventura vers le pied de la montagne…

Alors qu'il marchait depuis peu en laissant dans son sillage un nuage de poussière jaunâtre, il fut surpris par un hurlement sauvage : « A L'ATTAQUE !! » Il eut juste le temps de sortir ses katanas de leur fourneau que trois indigènes s'étaient jetés sur lui. Le général brandit une de ses armes sur laquelle vint s'empaler directement l'un des assaillants qui avait sauté de la plate-forme située plus haut et son autre épée foudroyante lui servit à décocher un formidable coup qui ouvrit littéralement le corps du deuxième imprudent qui empêchait alors en pleurant ses entrailles de le quitter. En quelques secondes, Sephiroth avait neutralisé deux adversaires sur trois. Le dernier gardait son sang-froid. Caché derrière sa lame bleuâtre qu'il faisait briller au soleil, Tenshi se préparait pour le combat contre l'un des principaux généraux ennemis. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre.

Puis la machine de guerre se mit en route ; Tenshi fit tournoyer sa fière épée qui fendait l'air d'un soufflement sourd et inquiétant. Cette préliminaire ne déstabilisa en rien Sephiroth ; il empoigna avec détermination ses deux armes dont la longueur et la finesse semblait s'accroître de secondes en secondes. Le regard foudroyant, le guerrier utaïte s'approcha dangereusement et leva au plus haut son épée, en vérifiant le réflexe premier du combattant midgarin ; la défense ; Sephiroth joint ses deux lames pour parer l'attaque appréhendée, ce qu'espérait Tenshi. Car il profita de la baisse de la garde de son adversaire pour lui asséner un coup de pied rassemblant toutes ses forces qui précipita Sephiroth en contre-bas.

Dans la chute de ce dernier, un katana lui avait glissé des mains et était parti se perdre dans les rochers alentours. Le général se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses pieds et se retourna à toute vitesse pour parer le coup de sabre que Tenshi allait lui administrer en lui tombant dessus. Les lames se percutèrent violemment dans un terrible crissement, puis le duel fit rage, les lames tournoyaient à toute vitesse, s'entrechoquaient, se paraient, tentaient une attaque éclair, vomissaient à chaque coup une impressionnante gerbe d'étincelles… 

Soudain, un coup plus puissant et plus rapide que le rythme jusqu'alors imposé fendit l'air et un bruit de métal cassé résonna ; la précieuse épée de Tenshi venait de succomber à l'attaque de Sephiroth. Sans éclat, nettement, la lame bleutée venait de se fendre comme elle avait fendu l'air. Une partie tomba misérablement sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur son adversaire, la lame de la Masamune venait d'entrer en contact avec sa gorge. Le froid métal diffusait sa désagréable sensation dans tout le corps de Tenshi, comme le souffle de la mort. Le samouraï ne perdait cependant rien de son sang-froid…Pour lui, le combat contre Sephiroth continuait dans la foudre qui liait leur regard. Le général midgarin fronça les sourcils, fit la moue, et sans mot ni hésitation, il tira violemment sur le pommeau de son katana. La lame égorgea littéralement Tenshi, son sang gicla en quantité et embrasa l'air jusqu'au visage du tueur. Le jeune guerrier déchu resta conscient quelques instants, et ses yeux se fermèrent après avoir vu le filet de liquide rouge qui coulait en filet de ses lèvres et à flot sur son torse. Désarticulé comme un vulgaire pantin de bois, le corps de Tenshi s'effondra sur le sol, mêlant son sang à la poussière. Mais il était mort fièrement, sans peur ni lâcheté et avec le bonheur de migrer vers la Terre Promise…

En dessous d'eux s'étendait la jungle tropicale. Des forêts à perte de vue, d'étranges créatures parcourant les rares clairières et des oiseaux exotiques jouant autour des ailes du jet comme des dauphins joueraient à la proue d'un bateau. Vers le nez de l'appareil, on entendit le pilote parler à la radio, puis l'avion décéléra et par un hublot on put voir les volets s'abaisser en configuration d'atterrissage. L'appareil blanc portant le blason de la Schinra se cabra légèrement jusqu'à glisser dans l'air et enfin, les roues arrières touchèrent le bitume brûlant de la piste et la machine s'immobilisa sur une courte distance.

Les trois Turks descendirent. Derrière eux, deux soldats sans importance étaient chargés d'appuyer leurs ordres et d'assurer leur protection.

« -Mince ! Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas demandé une semaine de congé dans cet endroit paradisiaque ! Fit Roxie en levant les yeux au ciel car le soleil était éblouissant.   
-Ce ne sont malheureusement pas des vacances ; notre mission consiste à trouver et ramener Asuke. L'ordre prioritaire est de ne pas la tuer. Répondit Ryan comme un automate en chargeant ironiquement son arme.  
-Mideel est situé à deux kilomètres vers le Nord, on va devoir traverser la jungle. Lança Kyle en se mettant en route.  
-Hé bien ! Pourquoi cet aérodrome est-il si loin de la ville ! Interrogea Roxie.  
-Chez les Turks, on ne pose pas de question, on obéit ! »

Après deux jours à traverser les montagnes à pied et à naviguer seule sur le navire de secours en bravant les éléments déchaînés visiblement peu résignés à la laisser atteindre le Fort Condor avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Asuke posa ses petits pieds sur le quai de bois. Autour d'elle, une demi-dizaine de navire de plaisance étaient à flot, leur capitaine respectif s'affairant à joindre des bouts ou à recoudre des voiles. La jeune utaïte se doutait qu'il ne serait guère bon de s'attarder en cet endroit ; elle prit rapidement son sac à dos et suivit le chemin qui menait au village pour acheter les vivres qui lui seraient nécessaires à la dernière étape de son voyage… Il s'agissait d'une petite route terreuse, installée comme pour séduire les touristes par son charme, éventrant la forêt et sur lequel on pouvait entendre les cris et chants d'animaux exotiques mêlés au bucolique ruissellement de la rivière de la vie qui coulait, disait-on à seulement à quelques mètres sous le sol et qui paraissait en certains puits avec une couleur vert pâle…

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle découvrit un petit bourg fort sympathique où trônait de petites baraques en bois de la jungle. Bien que rustique, l'endroit paraissait jouir d'une certaine modernité tant le reflet des nombreuses vitres s'avérait éblouissant…Vêtus de légères chemises et de lunettes de soleil, les passants comme les autochtones se baladaient dans les allées terreuses. Asuke ne mit que très peu de temps avant de trouver le premier magasin de restauration ; c'était une maison peut différente de celles qui l'entouraient, elle ne se distinguait que par son enseigne peinte à la main qui disait : « Grand magasin ».

La jeune Utaïte y entra et en ressortit trois minutes plus tard, son sac à dos bosselé de diverses articles et potions. Elle se surprit sur le chemin du port à hâter le pas, comme si elle se sentait poursuivie…Elle matcha de plus en plus vite, elle commença à haleter, une goutte de sueur ruissela sur son visage, elle entendit bruisser un buisson… 

Soudain, Ryan surgit de la forêt attenante au chemin et se jeta sur Asuke. Celle-ci mit instinctivement main à la ceinture où elle aurait dû accrocher son Conformiste, mais la précieuse arme était restée enfermée dans son bateau…Elle prit alors un violent coup sur le crâne et se retrouva rapidement par terre. Elle tenta bien que mal de se débattre en donnant au hasard des coups de pieds et de mains, mais la jeune femme était déjà maîtrisée par les Turks. Elle sentit Roxie lui menotter les mains dans le dos et juste après l'avoir bâillonnée, Kyle l'assomma brutalement. La partie était aussi finie pour Asuke…

…3...2...1...

La pant tout entier de la montagne où était scellée à jamais le personnage déchu de Léviathan s'effondra dans un spectacle inimaginable ; une lueur éblouissante déchirant le ciel nocturne de Utaï n'avait d'égal que la détonation qui suivit en écrasant le calme qui stagnait dans l'air…Les yeux rivés sur la mine de matéria que la Schinra venait de réduire à néant pour montrer aux Utaïtes, dont ils cherchaient toujours le refuge, ce dont étaient capables les bourreaux de la planète, les soldats sévèrement rangés attendaient avec impatience les félicitations de leurs supérieurs qui restaient à part dans une tente qui ne laissaient transparaître que leur silhouette, mettant au point le plan de l'ultime assaut du lendemain qui renverserait Lord Godo une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans le nuage de poussière qui se mourrait lentement sur le plus haut point de la montagne s'était dressée une ombre. Des lambeaux de vêtements pendaient à ses bras, un bandana déchiré ramassait ses cheveux sales et désordonnés, mettant à jour son front dégoulinant de sang et de sueur. Dans ses yeux à la pupille orange luisait un éclair de sagesse révoltée. Du sang gouttait lentement sur sa chemise, de ses doigts fébriles il se palpa la gorge et découvrit avec horreur que celle-ci était grande ouverte, ou plutôt déchiquetée ; son horreur devint terreur lorsqu'il y sentit l'air qu'il respirait cheminer vers ses poumons qu'il aurait pu visiter du bout des doigts si la curiosité anatomique l'avait alors inspiré…A la lumière du camp de Schinra installé en contre-bas, Tenshi essaya de se dissuader de se passer la main sur le visage de peur de découvrir une nouvelle atrocité de son corps revenu des morts…

Quelle pouvoir maléfique résidait en l'épée qui l'avait terrassé ? Quelle magicien noir était donc le mystérieux général qui l'avait vaincu ? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Renouveau.  
Par Capelle.

Une forte douleur à l'arrière de a tête poussa la jeune fille à ouvrir les yeux. Un terrible bourdonnement lui emplissait le crâne. La jeune Utaïte voyait trouble et était obnubilée par cette douleur. Elle finit néanmoins par reprendre complètement ses esprits et faire abstraction de la migraine qui lui donnait l'impression d'une explosion imminente de son crâne. Redressant la tête, elle finit par poser le regard sur l'environnement où elle se trouvait.

Elle était adossée à un mur de métal, d'où le léger froid qui lui parcourait le dos. Premier élément, ses mains y étaient liées. Solidement d'ailleurs. Une cale, elle était dans une cale. Devant cette situation assez compromettante pou sa mission, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle se trouvait là. En vain, tout ce dont elle se rappelait était l'apparition de cet homme, habillé de bleu, fondant sur elle. Puis plaquée au sol, on lui asséna un coup aussi lâche que violent. Puis cette cale. Une cale d'avion même, à en juger par les voyants rouges qui brillaient sur le mur en face d'elle. Peu importe, elle était bel et bien en mauvaise posture, et même si elle ignorait l'identité de ses agresseurs, elle devait se sortir de là.

Seulement, elle était solidement attachée à ce fichu mur. Des menottes en plus. Rien à faire, tous ses efforts étaient voués à l'échec. Elle réfléchit un moment, et tirant une dernière fois, sans trop de convictions, sur ses liens métalliques, elle sentit la canalisation à laquelle elle était attachée, bouger. Elle comprit rapidement que cette canalisation n'était plus fixée au mur de cette cale. Tout du moins, plus comme elle devait l'être. Pris alors d'un espoir qu'elle n'attendait pas de la sorte, elle tira violemment sur ce tuyau en métal. Ce dernier lâchait prise à chaque accoud, semant vis et boulons sur le sol de la cale. Asuke se traînait alors en direction du fond, glissant ses menottes le long de la canalisation. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par atteindre le coude du cylindre, là où cette canalisation entrait la cloison, formant alors un coude. Se relaxant quelques secondes il tira alors avec une violence telle que ce coude éclata, laissant,t échapper le liquide qui coulait en son sein, et libérant la jeune femme de son emprise. Cette dernière se retrouva étalée sur le sol en acier de la cale, libre, mais les mains toujours attachées dans le dos. Qu'importe plus rien ne la retenait ici, elle se décida alors à s'extirper de cet avion.

Doucement, elle longea le mur pour se retrouver prêt de ce qui servait de porte. Il n'y en avait pas une ouverture donnait sur une espèce d'avant cockpit, Là où donnait la porte de la cabine de pilotage. A l'intérieur semblait y avoir un bruit d'informatique, ainsi qu'une radio délivrant des messages que personne ne semblait écouter. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers une autre ouverture, sur la côté, donnant sur l'extérieur, les mains toujours liées par ces menottes qu'il lui tardait de retirer. S'approchant de cette porte ouverte sur sa fuite, elle perçut des bruits, une discussion semblait avoir lieu juste au niveau du nez de l'appareil. Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture et aperçut quatre individus en plein dialogue. Il était pour elle difficile de percevoir ce qui se disait, elle était trop loin et le vent commençait à se lever et à s'engouffrer dans l'avion, provoquant sifflements et autres bruits. Alors qu'elle se concentrait de plus en plus sur la discussion que livraient ceux qu'elle avait bien identifié comme ses agresseurs, une violente démangeaison lui parcourut les cloisons nasales. Ironie du sort, elle qui se devait d'être la plus discrète possible si elle voulait arriver à échapper à ses ravisseurs, se voyait frappée par ce qui allait donné sur un éternuement, comble de la discrétion, et des plus mauvais sgags de ce genre de situation.

Réflexe obligeant elle tenta de diriger ses mains vers son nez pour camoufler le bruit, mais ces maudites menottes se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Impossible d'y échapper, le fourmillement redouté allait prendre forme bruyante . ..

Un long filet de sang se traçait sur le sol. Evitant tous les obstacles qui se dressait sur sa route, pans de montagne, témoin de ruine ou autres, le sang venait souiller un sol déjà témoignage d'un massacre symbole de la barbarie humaine. Tenshi respirait. Et marchait. Lui fier guerrier vaincu et mort. Le revoilà parmi les vivants. Alors qu'il descendait ce qui restait du pan de la montagne, il assaillait son esprit de questions. Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? Il sentait encore le froid métal qui lui parcourait la gorge lors de ce fatidique moment, où ce général, plus puissant que tous les guerriers Utaïtes dont il s'aimait à entendre l'histoire étant enfant.

Encore une fois il se passa la main sur cette gorge ouverte à l'air libre, dans laquelle il sentait entrer l'air à chaque inspiration. Terreur ou miracle ? Le jeune guerrier ne savait plus quoi penser de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'arrêta alors sur cette pente, menant au camp Shinra en contrebas. Se tournant vers la colline d'où il venait, il aperçut les ruines du Mont Dao Chao, avec lesquelles la logique aurait du le condamner. Qu'importe, le voilà vivant, et il était finalement décidé à exterminer cette vermine Shnira. Voyant les nuages de poussière s'enfuir dans les cieux, il se rendit compte que la grande majorité de son peuple avait réussi à sortir du mont avant sa chute. Il savait son village en route vers la vallée Utaïte, où se réfugiaient ses ancêtres dans de telles heures sombres, lieu inconnu des services de renseignements même de la Shinra. Maintenant qu'il savait son peuple en sécurité, il se sentit investi d'une mission unique. Il savait que ce refuge était inconnu de ses ennemis. Mais le Mont Dao Chao détruit, il savait également que le prochain objectif de la Shinra était de parcourir ces plaines inconnues à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Là voilà sa mission, réduire ce camp de base à néant et rejoindre les siens.

Serrant la poignée de son épée aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il sentait une force inconnue lui parcourir le corps. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il sentit une faiblesse telle l'envahir qu'il s'écroula et mis les deux genoux à terre. Suffoquant, une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa gorge, une douleur innommable lui donnait l'impression que cette dernière lui était retiré avec violence. Hurler lui était impossible, non pas que le désir manquait mais sa nouvelle anatomie le lui empêchait. Au bord de l'inconscience, il lui apparut. Devant ses yeux mouillés par la douleur, le légendaire dragon se montrait. Léviathan, ou plutôt un esprit qui en avait la forme se présentait à Tenshi. Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit quitta ce monde dévasté. Pour Tenshi, son corps n'était plus, il était un esprit, face à la divinité de son village. Léviathan le regardait droit dans les yeux. Une communication s'établit entre les deux êtres, comme si ce dieu lui transmettait une pensée, un désir. Ce désir, Tenshi le connaissait déjà mais pas cette sensation, cette force, nouvelle pour lui. Ses yeux se perdirent alors avec l'esprit de Leviathan, et l'environnement serti d'étoiles autour de lui se dissipa peu à peu. Doucement, il sentit ses blessures se guérir, ses muscles se raffermir, son esprit s'endurcir. Un éclat l'aveugla et il se retrouva exactement à l'endroit d'où il fut emporté quelques instants auparavant. Mais il avait changé, il avait retrouvé ses vêtements de guerrier, partout où son corps avait été entaillé se traçait à présent des cicatrices esthétiquement parfaites. Partout sauf sur sa gorge, qu'il senti, se confirmant par le passage de sa paume dessus, intacte, comme si cette lame n'y avait jamais laissé sa marque létale.

Il revint à la réalité en entendant les cris en contrebas. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été repéré par les gardes du camp, et une dizaine de soldats se dirigeaient alors vers lui, courant et gravissant le flanc de la montagne vers lui. Derrière ce bataillon se dressait l'homme qu'il voulait retrouver. Séphiroth et sa lame étincelante le fixaient, lui et sa morphologie régénérée. 

Le soldat qui lui avait donné la mort quelques heures auparavant se tenait droit et immobile derrière ses hommes, avides de sang utaïte. Probablement frustré de n'avoir pu fait couler celui des habitants du village qui avait pris la fuite, et encore plus, celui de ceux qui leur tenait encore tête dans le village que les forces de la Shinra ne parvenait toujours pas à faire tomber, malgré le blocus qui y était tenu.

En effet, malgré la destruction de la statue du Dieu Dragon, les soldats de la Shnira n'avait pas réussit à faire tombe les derniers résistants Utaïtes, qui restaient ici dans un seul but, accueillir la venue salvatrice de leurs alliés de Fort - Condor.

Même si l'espoir de voir ce jour vivant était le plus mince qui soit, les guerriers d'Utaï tenaient fermement tête à leurs ennemis venus du continent extérieur. Si bien que même le grand Séphiroth, malgré une arrogance affichée ne se tentait pas à vouloir éliminer ce bastion forcé de résistance, conscient que même lui pouvait être vaincu par une telle détermination.

Seulement, la réapparition de Tenshi venait de lui offrir une nouvelle perspective. Le fait que le jeune guerrier était comme un héros pour ses frères ne lui avait pas échappé, et offrir à ses résistants la tête de leur chef de file était sans doute le meilleur moyen de mettre un terme à l'opposition. La cruauté de la chose plaisait au jeune général, qui bouillait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de se frotter à cet adversaire qu'il avait déjà vaincu et achevé dans les entrailles du Mont Dao Chao. Mais il perçut également le changement profond qui avait frappé Tenshi lors de son retour de l'Au - Delà, et quel meilleur moyen de le vérifier que de laisser ses homme aller se faire massacrer par une force qu'il savait déjà imposante . ..

Ainsi les dix soldats qui tenaient le campement gravissait la pente du mont, brandissant leurs armes à feu qu'ils ne se pressaient pas à utiliser. Ils se voyaient déjà torturer le malheureux utaïte. Le premier à ouvrir le feu le fit dans le but d'immobiliser sa victime tel un prédateur sanguinaire. L'état de la situation avait rendu les soldats de la Shinra quasi – animaux. La balle sorti du canon dans un claquement strident et fila en direction de la jambe droite de Tenshi. Ce dernier s'aggrava le visage, laissant échapper une haine rarement vue dans de si jeunes yeux. Il lança son épée d'un mouvement circulaire, et frappa la balle de sa lame. Cette dernière frappa le projectile de telle sorte qu'il reprit exactement la même direction, mais en sens inverse. Une demie seconde plus tard, le tireur s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux, un trou entre les deux yeux, saignant un sang souillé et noirci par la poudre de la balle, les yeux ouverts vers le ciel et perdu dans le vague, la bouche ouverte et figée par la surprise qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre.

Tenshi venait de faire la première victime de sa nouvelle vie. Et il ne s'apprêtait pas à en rester là. Les compagnons du défunt soldat était immobilisé par la surprise, combinée à une hésitation, qui prit alors forme de terreur lorsqu'il se rendirent finalement compte que Tenshi se précipitait sur eux, dégageant une haine qu'il pouvait presque sentir. Sentant la mort frapper à la porte de leur vie bientôt écourtée, dans un élan de désespoir, ils tirèrent plusieurs rafales de leur miraillette, espérant toucher cet être dont ils sentaient déjà l'implacable sentence létale. Certains fermèrent les yeux sans savoir si ils les rouvriraient, d'autres les laissèrent grand ouvert, laissant échapper un effroi qui laissa Tenshi de marbre. Ce dernier, visiblement conditionné par la force démoniaque de Léviathan porta six coups de son épée. Droite, gauche, et ainsi de suite, déchiquetant chair humaine et organes vitaux, tâchant le sol de la montagne de litres de sang rouge. Huit autres soldas venaient de tomber sans aucune réaction. La lame de Tenshi était rouge de sang. Ce dernier n'y porta même pas un regard, se dirigeant lentement vers un autre de ces hommes, rampant sur le sol, le fixant du regard, implorant la pitié de ce monstre sanguinaire, tremblant de tous ses membres. « Pitié, je vous en supplie . .. ». Ces mots furent ces derniers, tranchés dans le vif par la lame du guerrier. Le jeune soldat perdit la tête, dans une gerbe de sang, qui là encore alla parcourir les sillons de terre du flanc de la montagne.

Le dernier soldat se rua alors sur son adversaire, certainement la peur qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir faire tomber cet être venu d'ailleurs. Une peur qui lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, lui faisant omettre qu'il tenait une arme à feu et pas une arme blanche. Peu importe, il finit dans les bars de Tenshi, la nuque brisée en morceaux par une violence inouïe venue de ces bras nus et taché de sang humain. Le cadavre désarticulé s'affala sur le sol, enjambé par le guerrier Utaïte.  
Il ne restait plus que Sephiroth. Le sourire figé sur les lèvres. Le général ne s'attendait pas à voir un être si cruel et dénué de toute pitié face à lui. Le même que lui en réalité, peut-être ce qu'il attendait depuis toujours. Affronter un véritable guerrier, conditionné au seul combat. L'excitation qui régnait en lui exaltait Sephiroth qui leva pour la première fois sa lame du sol. Les yeux rivés sur le nouveau guerrier qu'était Tenshi. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, à quelques mètres du général midgarien, les pieds baignant dans le sang de ses victimes. Malgré son nouvel état qui faisait de lui un guerrier sans pareil, le souvenir de la lame de Sephiroth lui tranchant la gorge se rappelait à lui. Mais le jeune utaïte fit abstraction de ces sentiments qui ne daignaient le quitter pour figer son regard.

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable jusque dans l'air. Comme-ci la puissance qu'aller générer cet affrontement était capable de dérégler l'atmosphère environnante. Chacun se demandait que faire. Porter la première attaque ? Ou attendre que l'adversaire vienne à lui ? Les deux guerriers étaient à présent face à face et tournait k'un autour de l'autre, comme pou rester bien face à face. Autant Sephiroth avait du mal à cacher son exaltation, autant Tenshi donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné en assurance.

Sephiroth sentait que son adversaire avait changé mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il se doutait bien qu'un homme ne peut pas revenir intact du royaume des morts, mais de là à changer radicalement d'attitude et massacrer sans pitié dix soldats désemparés . ..

Comme pour signifier la probable égalité des forces, les deux hommes décidèrent de l'attitude à adopter au même moment. En même temps, les deux guerriers engagèrent le combat et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, toute rage et toute lame dehors. Le premier choc fut impressionnant de violence. Les étincelles jaillirent aux deux visages, qui ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. La friction des lames fut ressentie dans l'air dans lequel se propagèrent les vibrations du son qu'avait généré le choc. Aussitôt écarté, les deux hommes enchaînèrent coups et esquives qu'ils se rendaient avec une vitesse fulgurante. 

Sephiroth combattait avec un niveau qu'il était loin d'avoir envisagé atteindre en venant dans cette région. Tenshi quant à lui avait atteint un niveau de combat tel qu'il n'aurait jamais du atteindre. Dans les brefs moments de répit qu'il avait, l'utaïte pensait à cette rencontre avec la divinité qui lui avait sans aucun doute confié ces pouvoirs qu'ils utilisaient depuis sa résurrection.

Alors qu'il venait de nouveau de repousser la Masamune de son adversaire, Tenshi du esquiver une attaque fulgurante de foudre que son adversaire s'était empressé de lancer. A peine l'éclair lui avait-il effleuré l'épaule droite que la Masamune de Sephiroth plongea vers sa gorge, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, Tenshi la vit arriver, cette fois-ci, Tenshi prit conscience de deux choses. Léviathan ne lui avait pas tout confié. Au vu de ce qui se passait, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait une chose, la vitesse. Il avait été trop long à réagir et faisait maintenant face à cette la me qui lui avait déjà retiré la vie une fois.

Concentrant alors toute cette vitesse qu'il possédait, il réussit à se décaler sur sa gauche. La lame de la Masamune lui trancha alors le côté de l'épaule droit, déposant une nouvelle gerbe de sang sur le sol. Mais alors que la douleur faisait à peine son apparition, il parvint à porter un coup sur Sephiroth. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui le moins rapide. Le général ne pu que sentir la lame de son adversaire lui trancher à son tour l'épaule. Les deux hommes se reposèrent à terre, et, se tenant leurs épaules blessées, observèrent leur sang se mêler sur le sol.

Sephirtoh n'en revenait pas, il était blessé. Lui, le grand général, lui qui avait réduit à néant tout un village, ou presque. Le voilà blessé par un guerrier qu'il avait déjà tué. Un comble. Sephiroth était si perturbé que Tenshi eut du mal à comprendre ce qui arrivait à son adversaire. Lui aussi était blessé mais il ne montrait pas une tel désarroi.

Le temps qu'il se fasse à cette idée, une flèche vint lui transpercer l'autre épaule. La douleur fut vive, mais il pu se retourner et voir que les archers de la Shinra arrivaient sur le campement duquel ils ne recevaient plus de nouvelles depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Tenshi comprit vite qu'il devait écourter la combat. Il partit alors en courant vers ce qui restait de son village, là où ses compagnons tenaient la résistance en attente d'un débarquement allié. Il passe à côté de Sephiroth qui lui lança un regard d'une noirceur qui le troubla. Il sentit qu'il avait fait une chose qui avait profondément touché Sephiroth. Peut-être le fait d'avoir survécu à ce combat, et de l'avoir blessé en plus.

Sous une pluie de flèches, Tenshi arriva aux portes de Utaï, où ses compagnons d'armes le reconnurent. Naturellement, ils laissèrent leur frère d'arme.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tenshi reprit son souffle et vit que les forces de la Shnira n'avançaient pas sur Utaï.

Un des résistants lui adressa alors la parole.

- Tenshi, tu es vivant ! Et tu as tenu tête à ce général qui a causé d'énormes pertes dans nos rangs !   
- Oui, je connaît cet homme, et sais de quoi il est capable, répondit le nouveau guerrier, lançant un regard en direction de l'attroupement de soldat qu'il pouvait apercevoir par une faille de la muraille qui lui faisait face.  
- Tu le connais ?   
- Oui, je l'ai déjà affronté avant ce combat-ci, répondit Tenshi, en allant s'asseoir sur un banc de fortune.  
- Et qu'as-tu fait ? demanda alors un autres de ces compagnons.

Le jeune guerrier leva alors la tête vers ses interlocuteurs, et dit, souriant : 

- Je suis mort.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Echec et Mat ?  
Par Zell-2.

Utaï était en bien piteux état, elle n'était plus grand-chose d'ailleurs ; Quelque chose de semblable à un amas de ruines, quelque chose ayant perdu sa valeur. Ce village n'était et n'a jamais été préparé à la guerre et cette dernière l'a anéantit. Tenshin vagabondait dans ce qu'il restait de ce lieu natal, ayant une grande importance pour lui. Il scruta avec une main au dessus de ses mirettes, le soleil radieux, l'éblouissant, le mont Da Chao. Il n'avait pas résisté à de tels chocs. Cette perte effaça nombreuses années historiques d'Utaï mais attaqua aussi le moral des Utaïtes se remettant en question sur l'existence des divinités. Les gigantesques sculptures des seigneurs précédents avaient péri. Le mont n'était pas la seule victime de la bataille ; Toutes les bâtisses des alentours avaient soufferts au point de ne plus exister. Un tas de gravats était présent parfois, signifiant la piètre qualité de la bicoque. Certaines familles examinaient les restes de leur maison, en sanglots, repensant aux années passées. Tant d'années d'efforts et de sacrifices pour en arriver là. Même la pagode s'était effondrée, signe de grandeur et de puissance. Tenshi remarqua que quelques flammes jaillissaient à certains endroits, en particulier les habitations.  
Il serait sûrement parti éteindre ce danger potentiel mais son moral aussi en avait prit un coup. Il se sentait...abattu. De nombreux guerriers étaient blessés et ne pourraient pas continuer la bataille à moindre de faire preuve de bravoure et volonté ou de suicide. Mais quoiqu'il en soit… Revenir indemne était une chimère.  
Il ne comptait plus les corps qu'il ne cessait d'enjamber, alliés ou ennemis.  
« Quel gâchis, soupira Tenshi.»  
Pour une fois dans sa vie, Tenshi ne faisait pas preuve d'indifférence. Il avait très bien compris que l'enjeu de la guerre n'est que politique et pouvoir et que ceux qui l'engendraient n'avaient pas idée du nombre d'innocents qui périssaient dans les deux camps. Après tout, ces gens-là faisaient part d'un égoïsme profond. L'homme souhaite toujours plus de pouvoir que l'on lui accorde ; La Shinra en était l'exemple le plus flagrant.  
La Guerre ne sert juste qu'à régler un conflit par la force brute alors que laisser les gens vivrent comme ils veulent offrirait un monde pacifique et intéressant.

D'une manière inattendue, Tenshi se mit à transporter deux corps ; L'un, allié, sur son épaule droite, retenu par la main du côté respectif et l'autre, simple SOLDAT de la Shinra, saisi par la taille de l'autre main. Il se mit à avancer dans les bois les plus profonds avec les deux cadavres à ses côtés. On pouvait l'entendre s'engouffrer dans la forêt sans retenir ses larmes.

« - Seigneur Godo ! Votre fils est sauf et est parvenu à résister et faire reculer l'envahisseur. En particulier, leur Général prétentieux qui est à présent sévèrement blessé.  
- Que dis-tu ? Où est-il !  
- Il vient à peine de s'engouffrer dans les bois avec deux cadavres. »

Tenshi faisait, à présent, face à deux tombes. Il n'y en avait pas une plus réussie que l'autre, montrant l'égalité de l'être humain ; Preuve que Tenshi pensait toujours que la différence ne se trouve que dans l'esprit avec lequel nous avons été bercé. Chacune des tombes était composée d'une croix catholique qui, selon les croyances, les guiderai vers l'au-delà. Une de ces croix tenait à proximité un casque bleu et l'autre, un sabre typiquement asiatique. Un homme vêtu d'un large kimono abordant toutes les variantes du bleu s'approcha du jeune homme. Il frotta sa mince moustache de son index et son pouce tout en observant à distance son enfant. Tenshi ne prit pas peine de se retourner qu'il avait senti une présence, son regard ne cessait de fixer la terre recouvrant les defunts  
« - J'ai entendu tes exploits, tu es un héros.  
- Père, pardonnez moi. J'ai échoué...  
- Pardon ? fit le nominé, surpris  
- Je suis mort dans cette dernière bataille.  
- Mais tu es bien vivant, c'est insensé ! »  
Tenshi posa sa main sur son coup, une large cicatrice, épaisse en relief.  
« - J'ai l'impression d'être revenu du royaume des morts grâce à notre Divinité absolue.  
- Le Dieu Dragon en personne ? »  
Le jeune homme leva la tête vers le ciel. Le feuillage des arbres n'obstruait pas les rayons du soleil.  
« - Je ne sais plus si ce que je ressens est bien ou pas. Toutes les blessures physiques qui me sont portés ne m'atteignent pas psychologiquement. Je me sens pâle, froid comme si j'étais vidé de mon propre sang. Quand je respire, la douleur à ma gorge reprend. J'ai l'impression que le Dieu Leviathan m'a légué une nouvelle force, mais pour tuer et me tuer moi-même. Le Dieu Leviathan est une malédiction ! sanglota t'il, ne pouvant plus supporter sa propre existence.  
- Suffit. Ne parles pas comme ça de notre Divinité, elle nous a donné la foi et le courage.  
- Elle me demande de tuer ! Elle me demande de tuer ! hurla t'il dans ses larmes.  
- Fais preuve d'honneur, un guerrier ne doit pas laisser paraître ses sentiments.  
- Je suis une machine de guerre…  
- S'il t'a choisi, c'est parce que le Dieu Dragon t'a jugé bon et a fait de toi son élu. Tu deviendras un héros.  
- C'est impossible, Père… Dans les histoires de vos périples que vous me racontiez étant jeunes, vous étiez un héros, un immortel, ce qui vous a permit de vous hisser au niveau de Seigneur. Mais dans ces histoires, vous sauviez toujours vos compagnons.  
- Je suis désolé mais à présent, tu es en âge de comprendre… Ce ne sont que des tissus de mensonges…  
- Alors… Pourquoi m'en avait donné l'équivalent d'une belle histoire ?  
- Pour que tu affrontes l'horreur de la Guerre et pour que la peur ne t'envahisse pas sur le choix de bataille. Si je t'avais donné un véritable récit, tu aurais été un pantin sans âme n'ayant que l'honneur comme raison de vivre. Pour un ninja, avoir perdu l'honneur est la pire des hontes, mais ne pas penser à ses compagnons et garder son sabre, c'est une chose bien pire. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mes compagnons et je me culpabilise encore, j'ai voulu te donner la force de croire en l'invincibilité mais… Sache que la volonté et la capacité sont deux choses différentes.  
- Père… »

Entre père et fils, ils s'accordèrent une discussion en marchant sur les restes du Mont Da Chao.

« - Mon fils, le Dieu Leviathan t'a donné un don que tout le monde souhaiterait obtenir, peu importe les moyens. Fais en bon usage, tu es notre espoir.  
- Oui, je stopperai cette guerre et toutes celles qui viendront. Nous, humains, sommes si insensibles. Nous nous entretuons pour le pouvoir sans penser que nous sommes identiques. Il faut cesser ces batailles, elles n'engendrent que désastre. Ce n'est que l'objectif qui nous différencie alors que l'on devrait s'allier pour un monde meilleur. L'égalité humaine mérite le droit d'exister.  
- Pour les prochaines batailles, sache que si tu refuses de les tuer parce que tu penses que tout le monde mérite d'exister, eux n'auront aucune pitié pour toi.  
- Je sais, Père. S'ils continuent leur dessein, je serai leur pire cauchemar.  
- A vrai dire, nous comptions sur toi pour un autre rôle.  
- Vous souhaitez me dispenser de participer à la bataille ?  
- Non, c'est un rôle moins dangereux mais ô combien plus utile. Tu devras utiliser les techniques que je t'ai appris et maîtriser ton sang-froid ainsi que ton courage.  
- Une infiltration ?  
- Tu as perspicace. Tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs. Nous allons établir une petite stratégie militaire mais tu ne participeras pas complètement à cette bataille. Tu seras dans l'obligeance de dérober un costume d'un de tes ennemis pour te fondre dans leur camp, tu as toujours été doué pour les aptitudes de camouflage. Si notre stratégie fonctionne, elle aura pour but de faire reculer l'ennemi sauvagement et les forcer à battre retraite quelques instants en déposant les nombreux blessés dans leur base. C'est là que tu devras être si le plan fonctionne.  
- Récolter des informations ?  
- Parfaitement, le maximum possible. Leurs armes, stratégies, troupes. Tâches de faire en sorte de nuire à leurs plans, mais discrètement hein. Ensuite, si tu vois le Président Shinra, tue le.  
Tenshi était surpris par le ton si serieux et direct qu'employait le Seigneur Godo pour un assassinat.  
- Ca serait le meilleur des cas car s'il périt, son Empire en fait de même.  
- Vous ne craignez pas un remplaçant ?  
- C'est dans la probabilité mais nous aurions la paix quelques temps, au moins. Dans ta quête, tentes de retrouver le trésor de Leviathan, la Lame Masamune, qui est la fierté de notre Dieu.  
- Je connais son propriétaire.  
- Et prend ça aussi.  
Le jeune Utaïte reçu de la part de son père une boule rouge.  
- Qu'est ce ?  
- Un des trésors de Leviathan, il nous a protégé durant ces années. A toi d'en faire bon usage. Bonne chance à toi. Oh, au fait, si tu en as la possibilité, demandes, à Fort Condor, des renforts.  
- Ma sœur ne s'en charge pas ?  
- Elle a du avoir des problèmes sinon nous aurions des nouvelles depuis longtemps. J'ai d'ailleurs envoyé un de mes disciples pour pister sa trace et la chercher.  
- Le plan me convient mais à propos de cette stratégie de guerre…  
- Nous la cherchons encore.  
Tenshi regarda alors les longues plaines se situant entre le campement de la Shinra et Utaï.  
- Père, reste-il des réserves de saké ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- J'ai une idée… »

Asuke était en bien mauvaise posture, elle l'avait deviné. Elle entendait déjà les pas de ces kidnappeurs se diriger vers la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas faire face sans son arme et menottée en plus ; Elle allait agir dans la discrétion comme une vraie ninja.  
Examinant la pièce, elle en conclut, qu'hormis tuyauterie et plaques de métal, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique porte. Aucun endroit où se cacher furtivement donc, mais elle pouvait tirer profit de l'obscurité dominant la pièce. Elle fit diverses combinaisons d'affilés de signes avec les mains représentant chacun un animal du zodiaque chinois comme le serpent qui consiste à placer ses mains comme en période de prières. Chaque signe est unique et selon les combinaisons, les effets peuvent être bénéfiques ou dévastateurs produisant divers dons de la magie chinoise. Ce sont les ninja qui furent les créateurs de cet art et qui l'enseignèrent par la descendance ; Ces derniers n'avaient donc pas besoin forcément de matérias pour combattre mais enchaîner ses sorts provoquaient une asthénie régulière ou étaient difficiles à manipuler. Mais comme la matéria, une énergie spirituelle était consommée pour son utilisation ; Le chakra ; Abuser de sorts pouvait être un risque.

Asuke, malgré ses menottes, parvenait à réaliser de façon parfaite divers signes à la suite et en maintenant son dernier animal représenté, un fluide liquide jaunâtre commençait à parcourir son corps et jaillir de partout. En pleine concentration, Asuke parvint à faire ce qu'elle attendait ; Son chakra circula vers le bas de son corps pour s'arrêter à ces pieds.  
La jeune femme mit un pied sur la porte, puis un second et parvenait à faire ventouse grâce à son énergie. C'était une des bases de la gestion du chakra, elle avait d'ailleurs été rapide à le maîtriser. Elle continua de marcher verticalement puis se retourna et s'accroupit pour attendre que la porte s'ouvre et se jeté sur son adversaire.  
Une sonorité fit résonance ; Celle de la clé traversant la serrure. La poignée fut tirée en arrière et face à Asuke, se trouvait une chevelure blonde et les épaules d'un costar bleu marine.  
Elle dirigea ses mains vers sa jambe droite dans la meilleure discrétion et ouvrit un étui contenant des kunais, petits couteaux aiguisés. Après tout, un ninja n'avait pas qu'une seule arme. L'homme commençait à fouiller du regard la salle et eut pour réflexe de lever la tête.  
La jeune ninja saisit son moment et se lança sur son ennemi en l'agrippant par le cou pour le faire tomber au sol pendant qu'elle atterrissait, elle le releva puis menaça les nouveaux arrivants en pointant son kunai au cou de sa victime. Elle les reconnut à présent ; Les Turks, fierté des corvées pour la Shinra.

«- Laissez moi partir d'ici ou je l'égorge vif. Lança-t-elle dans sa précipitation.  
- Dans ton intérêt, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher. Dit le prisonnier, toujours devant et dos à la jeune femme.  
- Le bluff ne te servira à rien. »

Le jeune homme leva la jambe verticalement le plus en avant possible pour sonner son adversaire en la frappant au crâne ; Un parfait 180°. Puis il replaça sa jambe à sa position initiale et, profitant de l'étourdissement d'Asuke, il donna un parfait coup de petit droit dans l'estomac l'éjectant dans un mur voisin. Le choc fut un sacré impact à la sonorité métallique. Celle aux cheveux de charbon cracha une gerbe de sang, n'étant pas préparée à recevoir un coup précis dans les organes.

« - Je ne bluffais pas. Articula t'il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Joli coup de pied, Ryan.  
- Je te remercie, Roxie. Ces batailles de rues d'enfance m'ont endurcis.  
- Roxie, lança le troisième, prend un parachute, toi et notre invité, sautez. Vous devrez atterrir quelque part pas loin de Junon.  
- Pourquoi cela ?  
- Elle l'a vu, cela anéantirait notre principale mission.  
- Comment elle peut se douter que nous allons simuler une fusillade ?  
- Tsss, soupira Kyle en lui pointant son revolver, garde ta langue au frais.  
- Excuse moi, c'est dans ma nature et c'est héréditaire, comme ma petite sœur.  
- Elena ? s'interrogea Ryan.  
- On s'en contre fout, affirma froidement le tireur. Dépêche toi de sauter.  
- On ne peut pas plutôt la liquider sur place, ça éviterait que Roxie et Achille sautent, s'inquiéta celui à la chevelure de blé.

- Les ordres sont les ordres, le patron la préfère vivante. Sinon à quoi bon servirait un kidnapping ? »

Les deux nominés partirent de la salle en refermant la porte. Jusqu'ici, Asuke se faisait discrète mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la conversation. Elle se risqua en attaquant par la parole.  
« - Si ils sautent, vu que vous êtes quatre, l'un de vous doit conduire l'avion. Insista la seule femme encore présente à bord, espérant faire du un contre un.  
- Pilotage automatique, lança le cadet des Turk.  
- Que manigancez-vous ?  
- Parce que tu penses que l'on est dans l'obligation de te dévoiler nos desseins ?  
- Du calme, Kyle. Après tout, vu qu'elle va sûrement être condamnée à mourir ou à loger dans une cellule, on peut lui dire.  
- Bon, bon si tu le souhaites vraiment, mais alors Roxie et Achille auront sautés pour rien, fit son compère en s'adossant à un mur.  
- Vois-tu, petite, la personne qui était avec nous est Achille, le chef du Fort Condor.  
- Vous l'avez kidnappé ?  
- Non, il avait peur de mourir alors il s'est rendu à nous, discrètement sans avertir ses compagnons de guerre. Et sans chef, plus de stratégies de guerre efficaces. Alors voila, on était bien embêté, que va-t-on faire de lui ? Et puis, c'est là que la Shinra a eut l'idée de faire simuler une fusillade pour que ses compagnons ne l'agressent pas par vengeance mais le croient mort, mais en fait, on va vraiment le tuer.  
- Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?  
- D'une, pour Fort Condor, ils seraient dégoûtés d'apprendre qu'ils furent trahi par leur chef qui nous a dévoilé les stratégies du Fort et ils ne pourront rien faire d'efficace sans lui, et c'est là que nous les prendrons par surprise en force. Et puis de deux, sans renforts, Utaï n'a plus de chance. Et puis, avec votre réseau d'information, vous apprendrez bien assez tôt cette nouvelle et vous connaîtrez la défaite rapidement. De plus, Achille a également vendu Utaï.  
- Utaï a été trahi…  
- Eh oui, ça fout un choc hein ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, un sacré courrant d'air figea de froid les trois individus. Ils se retournèrent vers la porte à tour de rôle sauf Asuke qui elle, était déjà face à la porte. Elle semblait avoir aperçu une ombre, mais rapide. Kyle dégaina son arme et prononça en scrutant le plafond ;  
« On est pas seuls… »  
L'angoisse ne les prenait pas pour autant. Ils attendaient que leur adversaire sorte de sa cachette au plafond. Asuke profita de leur inattention pour glisser sa main sur le kunai qui gisait à terre. Elle fit un fauchage au Turk le plus proche qui chuta. Kyle, alerté, pressa la gâchette instinctivement vers la cause du bruit. La ninja se révéla suicidaire mais préféra faire face en donnant un coup de couteau vertical, tranchant l'air ; Par chance, l'attaque atteignit la balle qui explosa sous l'impact, provoquant une mince explosion qui toucha la veste de Ryan. D'ailleurs, ce dernier eut par réflexe d'enlever rapidement la veste plutôt que de périr dans les flammes à vive allure.  
C'est à ce moment que l'ombre descendit du plafond, retombant accroupi, la tête abaissée, un sabre fermement empoigné dans la main droite qui était levée. L'inconnu releva la tête ; A en jugé ces habits, il venait d'Utaï. Des tissus lisses noirs recouvraient son corps entier, technique fréquente pour les ninjas font pour se camoufler dans l'obscurité. Sa tête, elle, était composée d'une épaisse tignasse argentée partant en arrière, une peau gerçée vu le bleu dominant le visage, des yeux hargneux aux pupilles rouges et un masque hannya. Ce masque permettait de camoufler la partie basse de son visage ; Certes c'était un masque de théâtre utilisé pour donner des sentiments aux personnages sans besoin de les exprimer, ce dernier lançait un large sourire qui faisait penser à un être plus sadique que joyeux. Malgré son visage à demi démasqué, on ne pouvait certifier son sexe.  
Il semblait être leur adversaire tant désiré.  
« Imbécile, tu aurais mieux fais de rester caché. »  
Kyle tira une balle, mais leur adversaire eut le temps de tourbillonner sur lui-même et disparaître dans un torrent de feuilles ( d'arbres). Leur ennemi se trouvait à présent, les pieds au plafond, la tête les fixant. Ce dernier posa son sabre verticalement face à lui, entre les deux yeux et dit d'une voix déformée dans la langue Utaïenne, tout en détachant les syllabes;

« Le ciel pourfendra les impunis. »

Kyle dans sa rage tirait des balles à flots, manquant toujours sa cible vu que son adversaire utilisait les téléportations, art de la magie chinoise, comme personne.  
Soudain, il semblait être là face à eux. Cette fois, Ryan se jeta au corps à corps en balançant son poing dans son faciès mais l'attaque partit au travers le ninja ; C'était une illusion.  
Asuke était stupéfaite face à tant de talent pour un ninja qu'elle oublia qu'elle était dans le combat. Ryan ne savait pas où était son adversaire et se sentit déboussolé. Brusquement, il sentit un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, ce qui le fit voler dans les airs. « L'ombre » se téléporta à nouveau mais cette fois, en dessous de son adversaire blond qui volait dans les airs. Le ninja attrapa son corps avec une étreinte, et ne le lâchant pas, il commença à les faire piquer vers le sol, la tête en bas, à vive allure. Durant la lancée, celui à la chevelure d'argent tourbillonnait de plus en plus avec sa victime et au dernier moment, il se téléporta dans un autre coin de la salle. Ryan partit violement vers le sol et y laissa sa trace, enfoncé, dans le relief des plaques de métal ; Un assourdissant bruit métallique fit irruption au même moment. Le blond sortir du relief se plaignant de courbatures.

Kyle plutôt occupé par l'état de son camarde ne vit arriver que trop tard « L'Ombre » lui foncer dessus mais il lui logea une balle entre les deux yeux au dernier moment. Il partit vers l'inanimé d'un pas lourd mais ce dernier disparu dans une fumée étouffante. Il se retourna et aperçu trois exemplaires identiques de l'ennemi lui foncé dessus. Il tira une balle vers celui de gauche qui partit aussi en fumée, puis celui de droit qui ne fit pas long feu mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à presser la détente vers le dernier, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de balle et rechargea, dans sa panique, à une vitesse hallucinante mais il pointa trop tard son adversaire que ce dernier lui avait passé au travers, tellement sa rapidité était impressionnante, le sabre levé en l'air. Kyle fut déboussolé mais pressa quand même la détente en retard, aucune réaction de la part du revolver ; Son canon tomba, coupé finement.  
Ryan arriva par derrière et tenta de l'achever par derrière de son fléau mais Asuke, par réflexe, projeta son kunai dans la chaîne de l'arme qui échappa aux mains du blondinet et se longea violement dans le mur en face. Il poussa un juron et repartit à l'assaut, mais son adversaire lança un fumigène qui le déboussola du fait qu'il regardait autour de lui cherchant sa proie. Le ninja revient de la fumée en faisant un salto avant, les deux pieds s'écrasant dans le visage de Ryan, lui offrant, une nouvelle plaie profonde mais à l'autre joue. « L'Ombre » n'en n'avait pas fini ; Elle fit une rondade suivie de deux flips arrière et d'un salto arrière, atterrissant les pieds scotchés au mur. Il enchaînait les signes d'animaux astrologique à une vitesse et une précision incroyables, et Asuke reconnut le signe du dragon en dernier ; Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et partit de la pièce.  
Le ninja, lui, garda le signe en place et recula sa tête en arrière pour prendre son souffle. Subitement, il cracha un puissant jet de flammes en continu qui carbonisa sur place le blondinet qui souffrait à l'agonie. Kyle ne s'avoua pas vaincu et s'élança en donnant un coup de pied sauté. Manque de bol, le ninja attrapa sa jambe d'attaque et fit tourné le tireur autour de lui, sans cesse, pour finalement le lâcher dans un mur avec la force et la vitesse combinés.

« Sale monstre, crève ! »

Kyle attrapa son collègue et le retint sur son épaule, puis lança un bidon d'essence et son fameux briquet. Peu après avoir traversé la porte, il la ferma à double verrou et se plaqua au mur pour éviter le choc. Une puissante explosion eut lieu et l'avion perdit sa queue, rendant l'engin incontrôlable, piquant vers Junon. Asuke et les deux Turks voyaient leur heure arrivée mais Kyle se sentait rassuré d'avoir vaincu son adversaire. Soudain, ce dernier réapparut sur la vitre de devant qu'il démolit d'un coup d'épée ; Ce dernier attrapa Asuke par la taille et sauta du véhicule. L'avion commença à tomber sur la route, causant diverses destructions de véhicules présents mais de sa largeur prenait tout la place du chemin. D'ailleurs, l'engin continua sa course au sol sans s'arrêter et entre deux immeubles, ces ailes se percutèrent sur leurs côtés respectifs ce qui arracha les ailes et détruisit les deux immeubles en question. Le véhicule fonça vers un sombre tunnel et s'y coinça malgré les dégâts qu'il causait en entrant, ne pouvant plus passer et étant sérieusement ralenti. Kyle sortit de l'avion à vitesse grand V, avec son camarade sur son épaule et courut autant qu'il pouvait, il s'étala de sa propre volonté sur le seul pour éviter d'être emporter dans l'explosion. Il se releva et hurla ;  
« Tu me le paieras, ordure ! »  
Asuke et le ninja se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol. De sa main libre, « L'Ombre » fit tourner son épée ce qui lui servit d'hélice pour retomber sans douceur au sol. Asuke ne savait toujours pas le sexe de son sauveur. Le mystérieux ninja enleva son masque.

« Alors Sephiroth, dictes moi ton rapport. »

Face à sa grande vitrine de bureau en vue sur la ville sombre et polluée qu'est Midgar, le Président ne lui prêta pas un regard.  
« - Les Utaïtes n'étaient pas préparés à la guerre, ils n'avaient pas le sens stratégique de la bataille. Ils fuiaient comme des rats ou croupissaient sous nos assauts.  
- Et ta blessure à l'épaule?  
- Un rat plus résistant, le seul que je peux certifier d'excellent soldat.  
- Tu te surestimes mais tu es brillant.  
- C'est dans ma nature, monsieur.  
- Bien, bien, cela est intéressant. Encore quelques charges et ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Utaï est un village touristique, pas militaire. Ils n'avaient qu'à marchander dès le début, ces maudits sauvages.  
- Puis-je me retirer, monsieur ?  
- Oui tu peux…  
Sephiroth cessa son garde-à-vous et repartit dans l'autre direction, de celle du Président.  
- A propos, demanda Shinra se daignant de lui faire face, ton arme, c'est un petit souvenir ?  
Le Général regarda la longue lame.  
- Trophée de guerre.  
A ce moment, un Turk à la queue de cheval d'ébène à en juger son uniforme pénétra dans la grande pièce en faisant soudainement irruption ;  
« - Monsieur, nous avons un problème. L'avion du trio de Turks censé arriver à Junon y est parvenu mais…  
- Mais quoi, Tseng ?  
- En plusieurs morceaux… Il semblerait qu'il se soit écrasé, la route principale est endommagée, le tunnel obstrué, il manque le chef de Fort Condor et une Turk, les deux autres Turks sont salement amochés et Asuke a disparue.  
- Damned ! Quels bons à rien. Faîtes intervenir plusieurs sections de soldats et Turks sur l'affaire, ils ne doivent pas quitter cette ville. Et faîtes dégager l'avion au plus vite.  
- Un des Turks a affirmé qu'un ninja les avait agressé.  
- Un Utaïte ?  
Sephiroth resta silencieux face à cette nouvelle. Un sourire sadique pénétra sur son visage.  
- Sephiroth, où vas-tu ? tonitrua le Président  
- S'ils sont là, lui, doit sûrement y être. J'en fais une affaire personnelle.  
Tseng voulu s'interposer mais le regard froid du Général le paralysait, il savait que un jour, s'il se battrait avec lui, il perdrait sûrement la vie. Le Turk ne pût rien faire d'autres, que le laisser passer sans faire obstacle, il était ivre de vengeance.  
- Laisses le, Tseng, il a toujours été spécial mais je lui fais confiance.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Dis moi, tu es sûr que tu m'as tout dis ?  
- N'allez pas remettre en cause le fait que ma ville natale m'implique dans cette affaire.  
- Tu sais, les Utaïtes sont très rusés. Ils peuvent vous prendre en traître ! TCHAK ! fit il en simulant une gueule de crocodile en action avec ses deux mains d'un geste véhément.  
- Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien, et puis ils ont sûrement un peu plus évolués dans leurs stratégies.  
- Puisque tu le dis. Mais tu peux être un danger potentiel pour moi.  
- J'aurai mille occasions de vous tuer et puis je suis bien payé.  
- Peut être que le seigneur Godo t'en offre plus.  
- Il est déchu.  
- Le tourisme, ça rapporte.  
Tseng n'aimait pas ce genre de discussion, il se sentait visé comme un traître alors qu'il n'en n'avait pas l'ambition.  
- Tu peux t'en aller. Oh attend, dis moi combien de temps es-tu Turk ?  
- Deux ans, monsieur.  
- Tu n'es pas encore assez expérimenté mais bon, tu es la seule recrue disponible.  
- Et monsieur Valentine ?  
- Il semblerait qu'il est disparu, il n'est plus de nos fichiers en tous cas.  
- Je ne le savais pas.  
- Mais, on ne peut pas tout savoir. Je te demande juste de surveiller Sephiroth, il peut faire quelque chose dont on ne pardonne pas.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- J'ai une jeune nouvelle recrue, très jeune. J'aimerai que tu t'en occupes.  
- Monsieur, si je peux contester, je n'ai pas de qualification dans le métier de nourrice.  
- Mais non, tu lui apprendras juste ce qu'est vraiment un Turk en action, il a un esprit rebelle. Mieux vaut l'utilisé à bon escient.  
- Comment s'appelle t'il ?  
- Réno.

Le vent soufflait sur le continent d'Utaï, faisant trembler l'herbe. Cela signifiait l'arrivée des combats. Les Utaïtes étaient prêts pour la bataille. Leurs troupes étaient placées sur la plaine, peu loin d'Utaï ; C'est ici que leur destin allait se jouer.  
Les soldats asiatiques s'étaient tous équipés d'armures de leurs ancêtres ainsi que de sabres flamboyants. Ils resplendissaient la clarté du jour et étaient astiqués avec brio ; Même si à la fin, ils deviendraient couleur rouge sang. Pas la moindre cavalerie, seulement une petite infanterie de guerriers maniant sabre et magie et pour ceux qui n'appréciaient pas le combat au corps à corps, une place d'archer leur était réservé.  
Ils ne pouvaient tout de même rien contre les machines mais le Seigneur Godo s'efforçait de prouver le contraire en motivant les unités. Avec des bambous, les Utaïtes avaient utilisés leurs talents à la main d'œuvre pour en faire des boucliers permanents contre les balles ; Ce n'était pas aussi efficace mais c'était mieux que rien.  
On pouvait remarquer que la plupart des Utaïte répandaient sur l'herbe des flots d'alcool.  
Face à eux, à quelques bonnes centaines de mètres se situait leurs ennemis ; Eux aussi, ils avaient sortis leur infanterie mais privilégiaient les attaques à distance avec les armes à feu.  
Plus loin de cette unité se trouvait diverses armes diaboliques sur des collines allant des canons jusqu'aux mitrailleuses ; L'artillerie lourde était à son poste.  
On pouvait entendre des soldats hauts gradés de la Shinra mentionner l'appel pour activer les machines. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les canons jetèrent les premiers boulets de la bataille.  
Les Utaïtes frissonnèrent en se rendant compte que les boulets retombaient à proximité d'eux mais pas assez.  
Les canons se levèrent ; Ils avaient à présent cadrés leurs futurs tirs et ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver et semer panique dans les troupes asiatiques, succombant aux attaques provoquant des dizaines de morts. Certains s'en sortaient juste blessés mais criaient à l'agonie. Pourtant l'ordre d'attaque de la part de Lord Godo n'arrivait toujours pas et c'est à la première charge de l'infanterie et les assauts des obusiers que les Utaïens décidèrent de fuir.  
Cette fois, l'artillerie n'était plus efficace vu que les ennemis s'étaient réfugiés hors de leur portée ; Les fantassins de la Shinra ne tardèrent d'entrer en action, courrant, fonçant, criant pour se donner du courage.  
Godo attrapa un arc et y enflamma la pointe de sa flèche. Dressant l'arc au ciel, il attendait un signal. Leurs ennemis arrivèrent sur leur ancienne position, c'était le signal. Le Seigneur relâcha sa main qui fit voler la petite javeline aux pieds des envahisseurs. La réaction fut en chaîne ; Le terrain se mit subitement à brûler de tous les côtés, l'alcool déposé ayant servi d'inflammation pour stopper leurs assauts et les achever en grande partie. Les cris de souffrance fusaient de tous les côtés.

« A l'attaque ! »

En un instant, le Seigneur Godo avait répandu la volonté de combattre dans les visages des habitants d'Utaï. Ils s'étaient tous lancés, arme à la main, afin de combattre ceux qui avaient échappés au pire ou qui étaient résistants. Ceux en retraits servaient d'archers pour rendre le travail plus facile aux guerriers.  
Décapiter, trancher, marteler, égorger, fusiller, éventrer. Le sang giclait à flots et patauger dedans était devenu une habitude au cours de cette guerre. Tuer était devenu leur volonté peu importe leur façon. Les soldats bleus raffolaient de la puissance des armes à feu pour faire le ménage de façon rapide mais cela se révélait totalement efficace face à des adversaires maniant agilité et vigueur. Utaï avait t'elle réussi un coup de maître ?  
Tenshi, qui ne devait pas se préoccuper de la bataille, y prenant tout de même plaisir à y participer. Même à plusieurs contre lui, il ne perdait pas. Sa première victime fut d'ailleurs un soldat qu'il embrocha puis poussa du pied pour récupérer sa lame. C'est d'ailleurs à celui-ci qu'il déroba l'uniforme, qu'il revêtit ensuite. Les macchabées étaient une majorité dans les totaux de soldats de la Shinra mais beaucoup d'Utaïtes semblaient être dans l'incapacité de continuer. Les quelques survivants du côté des envahisseurs avaient pris la fuite et retournaient dans leurs lignes, dont Tenshi parmi eux.  
Godo regarda les rescapés ; Une petite quinzaine de ses disciples se tenaient encore debout sur le champ de bataille.

« Tout ça pour en arriver là… Leur prochain assaut sera le dernier. Samourais ! Mettez de côté vos peurs et dominez votre courage ! Notre honneur en périrait. Battons nous comme de véritables guerriers ! »

Les poings au dessus de la tête empoignant leur lame, ils fonçaient vers les lignes ennemies en traversant les nuées de poussières. Surprise et désarroi, face à eux se trouvaient les mitrailleuses qui firent feu dès leur apparition. L'infanterie n'était donc qu'un leurre à sacrifier pour les faire foncer tête baissée à l'ennemi. Ils chargèrent toujours, tête levée, vaillants mais durent faire face à un répit lorsqu'ils reçurent les balles véloces.

Dans le campement ennemi, Tenshi remarqua vite que son père avait raison ; Les blessés n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité et se devaient de monter dans le Gelnika pour retourner à leur repaire et ramener une cargaison de soldats neufs. A tour de rôle, les soldats passaient, dictant leur nom respectif à leur supérieur. Tenshi n'avait pas prévu cela, les soldats sauront rapidement qu'il n'est pas des leurs en inventant un nom.  
Le Lieutenant passait devant lui et demanda son nom à plusieurs reprises, ce dernier regarda le badge que portait Tenshi.  
«Recrue Gainsborough ? »  
Le jeune ninja ne sachant pas quoi répondre et ne voulant pas démonter que sa voix n'était pas la même, se contenta d'acquiescer. Le supérieur demanda s'il avait besoin de soin en remarquant son uniforme tâché de sang au niveau de l'estomac mais hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour donner une réponse négative. Avec les autres soldats, il s'assied parmi eux pour ne pas faire remarquer son comportement suspect mais n'ôta pas son casque bleu. Un des ses « collègues » s'installa près de lui ;  
« C'est toi Gainsborough ? »  
Tenshi hocha à nouveau la tête verticalement, mal à l'aise.  
« Tu vas revoir ta femme, c'est ça ? A Midgar nan ? Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Johnny. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Le clairon, le glas et le cri des mourants

Le soldat Shinra se pencha en avant et posa la pointe de son stylo sur le papier. Puis il se redressa de nouveau sans rien avoir écrit. A la lumière de la lampe-tempête accrochée au toit de la tente, son visage reflétait la fatigue, le désespoir et la maladie. Sa peau était blême, il avait le souffle court et ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il avait à la fois chaud et froid : en plein jour, les plaines de sable qui entouraient le Fort étaient brûlantes, et la réverbération leur irritait constamment les yeux ; la nuit, la température chutait d'une quarantaine de degrés Celsius, gelant la carapace de transpiration qui avait recouvert les soldats durant la journée. Mais jamais un courant d'air, jamais la moindre brise pour les aider à respirer.

Partout il faisait noir. La nuit les oppressait tous et le soldat savait que la lumière de la lampe ne le protégerait pas éternellement. Pris d'un doute, l'estomac noué, il épongea la sueur de son front d'un revers de sa manche avant d'entamer sa lettre :

« Ma chérie,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que la vie se déroule comme d'habitude à Midgar.  
Moi je n'ai pas cette chance. Mais je suppose que c'est notre destin, en tant que soldats, de souffrir loin de chez nous alors que tout va bien pour la patrie.  
Ici c'est pire que l'enfer. Pour les gens de Fort Condor, nous sommes les monstres venus égorger leurs enfants alors que notre mission était de protéger la population. Mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin ! Les soldats Shinra les ont agressés ! Ils ont attaqués les premiers sans chercher de compromis. On croirait que nous sommes uniquement venus pour faire la guerre. C'est horrible.  
Ils sont en infériorité numérique et nous en profitons comme des ignobles chiens de prairie assoiffés de sang. C'est un bulldozer écrasant un château de sable. J'ai honte.  
Les officiers Shinra nous envoient sur les flancs du Fort et nous forcent à tirer sur tout le monde, même les civils. De leur camp, ils ne voient et ne sentent pas l'odeur des cadavres : ils sont trop occupés, ils boivent leur thé et jouent aux cartes pendant que le sang d'enfants innocents, sacrifiés sur l'autel de leur folie, ruisselle sous nos bottes et nous fait glisser.  
Pour éviter les balles, les soldats se jettent sur les corps mutilés de leurs camarades et rampent dans la boue. Pour nous, cela n'a pas de sens de se battre ainsi et j'aurais préféré cette mission qui consistait à faire peur aux habitants du Fort.  
Mais ils ont décidé de riposter et c'est maintenant nous qui avons mal. Nous ne dormons plus. A ce rythme, cela ne durera pas longtemps pour nous. Toutes les nuits, ils pilonnent au mortier même s'ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Ils dépêchent des petits commandos qui posent des bombes et harcèlent les soldats Shinra. Chaque matin, il y a des dizaines de morts. Pas la peine de m'envoyer quoi que ce soit. Nous ne pouvons pas espérer de renforts, nous sommes fatigués et loin de chez nous.  
Pour moi c'est la fin, mes forces m'abandonnent petit à petit. Ce pays m'a rendu malade. Les officiers Shinra ont perdu et j'espère que certains soldats se sauveront pour continuer à se croire innocents et échapper aux griffes du démon de la guerre. Fort Condor nous a maudit.

Adieu,

Ton mari qui t'aime. »

L'homme, qui n'avait pas plus d'une trentaine d'année, avança dans l'allée et ouvrit la boîte aux lettres. Le Soleil dominical inondait Midgar et lui réchauffait le visage. Il se sentait en pleine forme et s'étira. Il prit la petite pile de courrier et chercha quelque chose qui aurait pu l'intéresser. Une des lettres retint son attention. En rentrant dans la petite maison, il appela : « Il y a du courrier pour toi ! »   
Mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et ouvrit le pli qui ne lui était pourtant pas adressé. Il tira de l'enveloppe une feuille froissée, raturée et couverte de boue. Il examina le torchon postal avec une mine dégoûtée puis commença à lire :

« Ma chérie, 

J'espère que tu vas bien et que la vie se déroule comme d'habitude à Midgar.  
Moi j' ai cette chance , en tant que soldat , de souffrir pour la patrie.  
C'est pire que l'enfer pour les gens de Fort Condor, les monstres QUI égorgeNT leurs enfants. Notre mission était de protéger la population. Ils en avaient besoin ! Les soldats NOUS ont agressés ! Ils ont attaqués les premiers sans chercher de compromis. On croirait que nous sommes uniquement venus pour faire la guerre. C'est horrible.  
Ils sont en infériorité numérique et nous en profitons comme un bulldozer écrasant un château de sable.  
Les officiers du Fort tireNT sur tout le monde, même les civils de leur camp. Ils boivent le sang d'enfants sacrifiés et nous jettent les corps pour nous faire peur.

Ils ont décidé de riposter MAIS cela ne durera pas pour EUX. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Chaque matin, il y a des dizaines de morts. Pas la peine d' envoyer des renforts. Nous sommes chez nous.  
C'est la fin, ils abandonneNT petit à petit. ILS ont perdu et NOUS sauveronT les innocents des griffes du Condor maudit.

A BIENTOT,

Ton mari qui t'aime. »

Il réprima un rire. « Ce mec est vraiment un minable » pensa-t-il. « Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa femme. »  
Entendant des pas derrière lui, il jeta vivement la lettre dans la corbeille à papier. Une jolie jeune femme entra dans la pièce et demanda :  
-« J'ai reçu quelque chose ?   
- Oh non, c'était juste un prospectus. »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Asuke était consternée. Ce visage n'avait rien d'humain. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un visage. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme cela avait un quelconque effet sur ce qu'elle voyait.

« Je suis né de la pierre, né des larmes et du sang d'Utaï. »

Le ninja n'avait pas parlé, les mots s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.  
Et en effet, l'être qui l'avait sauvée était une statue de pierre dont la partie haute du visage était peinte de telle façon qu'on eut cru déceler une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux impitoyables. Asuke prit peur : tout le corps était caché derrière une armure de métal et de tissu et seule la moitié inférieure de la tête trahissait les origines mystiques de la créature.

« Ils ont blessé Da Chao et par ses plaies s'écoulent les esprits malins qui l'habitaient depuis la nuit des temps. » 

Le ninja ne bougeait pas. Asuke comprenait qu'il s'adressait à elle mais elle ne saisissait pas par quel biais. De la télépathie, peut-être ? 

« Ouvert le Da Chao, qui appelle à la vengeance par le sang et la souffrance.  
Il envoie ses fils, son esprit et ses plaintes pour que les hommes se repentent et comblent ses brèches avec leurs corps et leurs âmes. »

Asuke avait peur et commença à paniquer quand il s'approcha d'elle. Sachant que la fuite était inutile, elle resta immobile et attendit. Elle ferma les yeux et vit cette fois les images de sa ville natale. Tout défila, tout ce qu'elle avait raté durant son périple : la guerre, le destruction, les cadavres. Entre sa paupière et sa rétine se jouait un film macabre qui lui soulevait le cœur. Et la litanie du ninja se poursuivait, résonnant dans sa tête :

« Au sein du Da Chao, la mako d'Utaï, la matéria brute des ancêtres. Cristallisée au cours des millénaires, elle a engendré les esprits du Mont. Le feu, la terre, l'eau, l'air, la vie… Toutes les facettes de la mako incarnées par nous, protecteurs du Da Chao. Aujourd'hui, des hommes ont brisé la montagne, ils ont mis à bas les représentations sacrées de nos aïeux. Alors nous sommes sortis pour les venger. »

Il venait donc bien d'Utaï. Elle qui croyait que seul le mythique Léviathan habitait dans la montagne. En tous cas, il était le seul à pouvoir en sortir à tous moments, sans avoir besoin d'une ouverture dans le roc. Mais il semblait y avoir toute une faune aussi énigmatique que violente, cachée dans les rochers.   
Elle voulait lui poser de nombreuses questions : comment allait Tenshi ? Et Lord Godo ? Qu'était-il arrivé à son village ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée ?   
Mais le ninja remit son masque et fit brusquement volte-face. Asuke réalisa qu'ils étaient restés au même endroit pendant un bon moment, des heures peut-être après l'accident, et qu'ils auraient mieux fait de fuir. Un homme était apparu dans la rue, et son sabre nu dévoilait des intentions hostiles. Il était grand, mince, et des cheveux argentés coulaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Un sourire hypocrite se dessinait sur ses lèvres pâles. Le ninja dégaina à son tour et se mit en position de combat, les yeux rivés à ceux de Séphirot. Celui-ci, imperturbable, fit claquer sa langue et demanda à son adversaire :  
-« Ainsi donc voilà Mokujimbo, l'un des mythiques gardiens d'Utaï. Joli déguisement, on dirait presque le vrai. Mais il faudrait un public bien crédule et fanatique pour avoir peur de toi. » 

Le ninja ne broncha pas. Asuke était perplexe, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Mokujimbo, même dans les comptines. Elle aurait voulu demander à Maître Sanoga…   
Une voix se fit entendre dans la tête de Séphirot :   
-« Tu as blessé Da Chao et la montagne veut ton sang pour calmer sa douleur.  
- ? »  
En même temps qu'il parlait, Mokujimbo avait grandi et faisait désormais une fois et demi la taille du général Shinra. Séphirot se sentit écrasé. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela ne lui traversa pas un instant l'esprit qu'il eut pu s'agir du véritable ninja d'Utaï. Il avala sa salive. Il ne supportait pas les gens plus grand que lui… Ils lui faisaient peur… 

Asuke crut comprendre la scène : Mokujimbo s'inspirait de la peur des autres, sûrement grâce à la télépathie, pour modifier son apparence en conséquence. Les ombres avec les Turks et ici la taille… 

Séphirot se mit en garde. Le ninja se jeta alors sur lui en psalmodiant : « Le ciel pourfendra les impunis ». Il donna un coup de katana vertical, de haut en bas, mais le général esquiva l'attaque en faisant un quart de tour. Il était de profil par rapport à son adversaire, le sabre ayant longé son dos. Il saisit alors un bras tendu et tenta une clef. Mais il se heurta à la pierre rude et lourde dont était fait Mokujimbo. Profitant de sa surprise, celui-ci asséna un violent coup de tête à Séphirot qui sentit son arcade sourcilière gauche éclater et enfler immédiatement. Il recula en chancelant.  
Il connaissait de nombreuses légendes du monde entier et celles d'Utaï en faisaient partie. Mais il n'en croyait aucune ( à part peut-être l'histoire qui évoquait la « Terre Promise »…). Il tenta d'ignorer le sang qui lui coulait le long des joues et les cheveux qui, poussés par le vent, venaient se coller sur la plaie.

Séphirot décida de prendre l'initiative pour le deuxième assaut et porta une attaque circulaire horizontale puis enchaîna sur une pique droit dans le plexus du ninja. Mokujimbo esquiva le premier coup en reculant d'un pas et para le second en plaçant son sabre à la verticale devant lui.  
Les deux adversaires restèrent un instant immobiles, sans se lâcher du regard. Puis Séphirot recommença à frapper mais à chaque fois Mokujimbo parait ou esquivait. Asuke avait du mal à suivre le déroulement du combat tant la fatigue se faisait sentir. Du moment qu'elle bougeait ou qu'elle avait à se défendre, elle ne sentait rien. Mais depuis plusieurs minutes, elle était restée figée et tout son corps s'engourdissait.

Il y eut un nouveau temps mort. Séphirot fatiguait mais son adversaire semblait encore plus pressé d'en finir. Impatient ? 

Le ninja leva son katana et courut une nouvelle fois vers le général au cri de « Môku-Jim-Bô ! ». A sa grande surprise, alors que le géant de pierre attaquait à mi-hauteur, Séphirot se baissa et fit une roulade juste à côté de lui, à un endroit que son élan l'empêchait désormais d'atteindre. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent, avec un air d'extrême lassitude, trancha net les jambes de Mokujimbo en frappant de son sabre derrière ses genoux. Le ninja s'écroula et la vie coula hors de lui.  
« La Masamune fend la pierre d'Utaï, rien de plus logique » pensa Séphirot.   
Il se releva lentement et, sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers Asuke qui était au bord de l'inconscience. Il ne prêta pas attention au corps inerte de sa victime et encore moins à son ombre. Pourtant cette dernière aurait du l'inquiéter. En effet, elle s'allongeait sur le macadam comme si Mokujimbo était encore debout. Quand le général ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la jeune Utaïte, l'ombre se sépara du corps et courut ( ?) vers lui. Elle se jeta sur l'ombre de Séphirot et lui planta son sabre noir dans le dos avant de s'enfuir.

Le général Shinra se figea. Il sentit un courant d'air glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, les organes situés dans sa cage thoracique avaient cessé de fonctionner. Il se prit la gorge à deux mains et s'écroula, les yeux révulsés. Une voiture déboula alors et pila devant lui. Tseng en sortit, s'approcha de Séphirot puis se retourna pour aboyer un ordre au deuxième occupant du véhicule. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux le rejoignit et ils transportèrent le général jusqu'à la berline. Au moment de refermer la portière, Tseng porta un regard circulaire sur la rue. Il ne voyait personne d'autre.

Quand ils furent partis, un voile d'ombre qui s'étendait sur l'un des murs se leva et laissa apparaître une jeune femme évanouie. La tache sombre virevolta un instant puis alla rejoindre le corps de Mokujimbo qui disparut sans bruit. 

Le soldat du Fort arriva sur le sommet de la butte et embrassa la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Sous la lumière blanchâtre de la lune, on distinguait parfaitement le camp Shinra. Il se débarrassa de son gigantesque sac et s'assit. Tout était calme, la nuit était véritablement un moment fantastique. D'un vif mouvement du pouce, il décapsula une bouteille d'alcool fort et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Ce devait sa cinquième ou sixième victime de cinquante centilitres de la soirée.   
Le niveau ayant baissé de moitié, il la posa et entreprit de sortir l'objet volumineux qui dépassait de son sac. Ce n'était pas chose facile : il n'avait plus les idées très claires et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il but encore une gorgée puis retenta la manœuvre. Mais le système d'ouverture, pourtant enfantin, lui résistait. Il tira un coup sec et un craquement lui indiqua qu'il avait cassé le mécanisme. Le soldat jura et plongea ses mains dans le sac ainsi ouvert. Il en sortit, avec peine toutefois, un lance-roquette chargé qui mesurait plus d'un mètre.  
Il le contempla avec des yeux emplis de larmes. Son meilleur ami ! Il prit l'arme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.  
L'alcool, depuis qu'Achille avait abandonné le Fort, était le seul remède capable de contenir les douleurs de la guerre. Alors les soldats en usaient et en abusaient, leurs réserves de vodka étant aussi importantes que leurs stocks de munitions.

Il regarda encore une fois le paysage nocturne et enleva le bandeau rouge qui lui ceignait le front. En se frottant le visage, il sentit la couche de crasse accumulée au cours des dernières semaines qui formait un masque écaillé. Le soldat passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux sales et collants puis l'essuya sur son treillis, préférant les ignorer plutôt que de passer la nuit à rêver d'une douche.  
Il regarda le lance-roquette, un Herpéget 7 sotiévique venant d'un lointain pays de l'Est qui avait été, cinquante ans auparavant, l'un des plus puissants du monde. Cette nation avait favorisé la fabrication d'armes en tout genre, depuis le fusil d'assaut Ahenne 94 jusqu'à la tête nucléaire. A moitié pris dans les glaciers du Nord, c'était le plus grand pays du monde. Mais un jour une autre nation mieux armée, située plus à l'Ouest, décida de s'imposer en tant que seule et unique maîtresse de la planète, et entre elles éclata une guerre étrange durant laquelle aucune balle ne fut tirée. Le pays sotiévique perdit, et les grands glaciers dont il était composé se morcelèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il perde toute sa magnificence passée. Beaucoup d'armes furent alors vendues sur les différents marchés du monde entier. Leur succès avait été énorme auprès des marchands du Fort : elles étaient légères, fiables, pas chères et avaient déjà un aspect usé qui les faisaient passer inaperçu.

Le soldat connaissait cette histoire par cœur, d'autant plus que la vodka venait du même endroit que son cher Herpéget 7.   
Quelque chose sonna dans le sac qui le ramena à la réalité. C'était le signal. Il finit la bouteille et se leva pour bien caler le lance-roquette sur son épaule. Puis il se baissa, posa un genou à terre et approcha son œil du viseur. Son champ de vision était rétréci et ses mains tremblaient : il avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir le camp Shinra au centre du réticule. Il tenta de se calmer, respira un grand coup et appuya sur la détente.  
La roquette creva l'air ambiant et une explosion se fit entendre. Des cris suivirent. Des hurlements.

Mais le soldat du Fort ne put assister à cette scène de mort qui se déroulait pour la énième nuit consécutive : pris de vertiges, il s'était affalé sur le sol, dans le coma. 

La dizaine d'hommes du Fort se précipita sur le camp juste après la déflagration. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, tirant au hasard, rendus infatigables par l'alcool. Certains soldats Shinra ne cherchaient même pas à riposter et attendaient dans un coin, à l'abri, que cela se termine. Ils ne comptaient plus les nuits d'insomnie passées à subir ces assauts nocturnes. Le jour, il n'y avait presque plus de guerre, et la nuit c'était le cauchemar, toujours le même.

Une autre explosion.

Le commando n'avait aucune stratégie, il se contentait de frapper. C'était une bande de fous et d'ivrognes dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat malsain, en fait plus à cause de l'alcool que de la rage. Au matin, on retrouvait parfois leurs cadavres avinés, épaves abattues par les balles ou l'eau-de-vie.

Un soldat du Fort, cartouchière en bandoulière, avançait rapidement dans l'obscurité du camp. Il était loin du foyer des affrontements de ce soir, mais il se déplaçait quand même courbé. Il haletait, cette posture étant très inconfortable pour courir, d'autant plus qu'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier.  
Enfin, arrivé au centre de la base Shinra, il releva la tête : devant lui se dressait une grande tente, peut-être la plus grande. A côté de l'ouverture, on pouvait distinguer, malgré l'obscurité, une croix rouge sur fond blanc. Le soldat sourit.  
Il entra et se retrouva dans une espèce de dortoir faiblement éclairé. Il y avait une allée étroite bordée de lits à deux étages, qui s'étendait sur une vingtaine de mètre. D'après ce qu'il put en juger, tous les lits étaient occupés.  
L'infirmerie.  
Il n'y avait pas de garde ni de médecin. Il se précipita au milieu de la tente et sortit de ses poches plusieurs cubes de pâte beige. Il les disposa au sol pour former une pyramide maladroite. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et prit dans son treillis un détonateur. Il le planta dans un des pains de C4 et se releva, tenant la commande de mise à feu dans sa main.  
Depuis qu'il était entré, le soldat n'avait pas entendu un murmure. Il regarda autour de lui. Des dizaines d'yeux le fixaient. Des fois ils allaient par paires et des fois non. Mais tous reflétaient plus ou moins l'éclat de la loupiote accrochée au plafond de toile.  
Il était figé. Il percevait désormais les échos des respirations difficiles. Il se sentait lucide, comme si les vapeurs d'alcool avaient cessé d'embrumer son cerveau. Il fixa tour à tour chacun des blessés. Ce n'était plus une infirmerie, c'était un véritable hôpital. Il vit des hommes défigurés, mutilés, des troncs sans membres, des bassins sans jambe, des épaules sans bras. Et toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui, immobiles.

Un râle, léger, confus, brisa la chape de silence qui se reforma immédiatement. 

Le soldat ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle morbide. Ils attendaient. Mais lui ne bougeait pas. Il se demandait ce qu'il aurait souhaité dans de telles conditions, s'il avait été soudainement réduit à un cœur et un cerveau, privé du reste, coupé du monde. Aurait-il demandé la mort ? Et était-il en droit de la donner ? Il était venu pour ça, l'infirmerie était sa cible. Mais tout à coup il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas là pour une action militaire mais plutôt pour mettre fin à des souffrances inutiles.

Puis son regard tomba sur un blessé qui ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, fixaient le soldat, mais ils ne regardaient pas. Le militaire du Fort scruta l'obscurité et chercha un mouvement de sa poitrine. Elle ne se soulevait plus.  
Il resta là, abruti par l'alcool et la fatigue, jusqu'à ce qu'un déclic vienne le tirer de sa léthargie.  
Derrière lui, dans l'ouverture de la tente, se dressait un médecin en blouse blanche avec un pistolet braqué vers le soldat. Le scientifique vit l'amas d'explosifs, la commande dans la paume du militaire, mais il ne dit rien. Il transpirait abondamment.  
L'autre le regarda à son tour, les épaules affaissées, les bras ballants. Un médecin avec une arme, c'était complètement absurde. « Comme tout ici » pensa-t-il. Cela n'avait à présent plus aucun sens.

D'un geste imperceptible, il actionna le détonateur.

Ils couraient. Ils couraient vers la mort. Bêtement. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, la fuite était devenue impossible et l'honneur d'Utaï était en jeu. Alors ils couraient vers leurs ennemis, vers les mitrailleuses lourdes prêtes à cracher leurs balles de 12,7 millimètres.  
Les artilleurs Shinra attendaient, ils avaient tout leur temps, maintenant que la bataille était gagnée. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, la victoire était dans leur camp.

Sous les pas des soldats Utaïtes, le temps sembla ralentir. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un petit groupe étalé sur une seule ligne, criant et pleurant à la fois. Lord Godo était au centre, et son visage ne reflétait plus aucune émotion. Il ne se voyait pas mourir, il voulait se battre jusqu'au bout, mais le sens des valeurs de son pays lui faisait accepter la mort avant même qu'elle vienne le prendre.  
Alors il courait, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Ils avaient laissé derrière eux le rideau de feu salvateur qui avait repoussé la première vague d'assaut. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'au combat à venir, celui qui verrait la mort de l'ultime guerrier Utaïte.  
Le vent se mit alors à souffler dans leur dos. Sans qu'ils puissent les voir, les flammes grandirent puis, poussées par les caprices de l'air, se propagèrent de part et d'autre de la ligne des assaillants. Les soldats d'Utaï furent rapidement encerclés par un mur brûlant qui les sépara de leurs ennemis.  
Ils cessèrent de charger, ébahis. De l'autre côté, on était tout aussi surpris : les officiers Shinra ordonnèrent de ne pas tirer.  
Les flammes, qui atteignaient plusieurs mètres de hauteur, crépitaient en dévorant l'herbe de la plaine. Puis, comme mues par une volonté de groupe, elles ouvrirent le cercle derrière les Utaïtes et se rangèrent en une ligne, comme l'étaient les assaillants quelques minutes plus tôt. Les soldats étaient à l'abri et une possibilité de fuite leur était offerte. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Lord Godo qui, d'un mouvement de tête, les enjoignit à quitter le champ de bataille. Ils ne se firent pas prier et le laissèrent seul.

Pour Godo, ce feu n'était pas naturel. Il s'en approcha malgré la chaleur étouffante et s'agenouilla. Il tendit l'oreille pour mieux percevoir le crépitement. Mais ce qu'il entendait n'avait rien à voir avec les craquements de brins d'herbe dévorés par les flammes. Les yeux fermés, il distinguait des voix, une multitude de voix qui psalmodiaient des choses incompréhensibles. Il tenta de se concentrer encore d'avantage.  
Des cris suraigus comme des appels perdus dans le lointain mais transmis par l'écho des montagnes. Ils semblaient infiniment nombreux.

Lord Godo ouvrit les yeux et pencha son visage vers le brasier. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le stupéfia. En fait, il lui fit peur : ce n'était pas un feu, le mur était entièrement composé de soldats minuscules, habillés de rouge, d'orange et de jaune. Ils flottaient dans les airs, microscopiques, sabre à la main. Et ils se battaient… Les uns contre les autres. Et chaque fois qu'un guerrier mourait, deux soldats identiques apparaissaient pour le remplacer. C'est ainsi que les « flammes » progressaient.

Godo frissonna. Il n'en avait pas la certitude mais il pensait savoir qui ils étaient. Une ancienne légende parlait en effet d'esprits malins enfermés dans le Da Chao et qui pouvaient en sortir s'il était attaqué. Mais presque personne ne connaissait cette histoire, hormis peut-être la vieille Sanoga.  
Les esprits. Chacun d'eux devait représenter l'un des pouvoir de la mako : toutes les magies mentales et élémentales ainsi que d'autres capacités telle que celle d'invoquer Léviathan.   
Il pensa aux matérias. La Vie. Etait-il possible que Tenshi ait été sauvé par un esprit né de la matéria Vie ? Et dans ce cas, comment savoir si cette entité n'avait pas pris possession du corps de son fils. Après tout, ces créatures étaient malfaisantes et enclines à se battre.

Il regarda le feu progresser en direction des positions Shinra.  
La rumeur s'amplifia. Godo comprit enfin ce que les soldats disaient. C'était une sorte de poème :

« Je suis né de la pierre, né des larmes et du sang d'Utaï.  
Ils ont blessé Da Chao et par ses plaies s'écoulent les esprits malins qui l'habitaient depuis la nuit des temps… » 

Encore une explosion.

Le soldat Shinra sursauta pour la énième fois. Seul dans sa tente, il tentait de maintenir la communication entre le camp établi devant le Fort et Midgar. Mais face à cette radio, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Il tourna un bouton et un sifflement vint lui vriller les oreilles. Il enleva précipitamment le casque qu'il avait sur sa tête depuis maintenant des heures. On lui avait donné ordre d'appeler des renforts : chars, avions, n'importe quoi. Et surtout une relève. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien, que personne ne viendrait, tout le monde le savait d'ailleurs. 

Le militaire remit le casque et parla dans le micro. Seul un grésillement lui répondit.  
Il jura, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Au même moment, il perçut un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna. Mais à peine avait il fait un quart de tour que quelque chose se jeta sur lui et le frappa au visage à plusieurs reprises. Cela semblait être une bête : poilue, crasseuse, puante, poussant des grognements… 

Le soldat du Fort s'arrêta de frapper quand sa victime fut inerte. Il haletait, les yeux brillants, la bave aux lèvres. Il était agenouillé sur le corps sanguinolent de son homologue Shinra. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir à la table qui portait la radio. Malgré un état d'ébriété évident, il paraissait savoir ce qu'il faisait : il tournait des boutons, débranchait des fiches pour les remettre à d'autres endroits,… Enfin, il repoussa sa chaise et plaça derrière la radio un petit appareil qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.  
Désormais, le Fort pourrait lui aussi entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté.

Le soldat s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua, appuyé contre la table, un fusil d'assaut Shinra. Il laissa tomber sa vieille mitraillette et se saisit de l'arme moderne dont était équipée ses ennemis. C'était un FA-MAM : Fusil Automatique des Manufactures d'Armes de Midgar, un vrai bijou.  
Il décida alors de ne pas rentrer au Fort et de s'amuser encore un peu. Dehors, les combats faisaient rage et le bruit était assourdissant. Il courut à l'extérieur de la tente en hurlant de joie.

Puis on entendit distinctement trois coups de feu.

Puis, pendant une seconde, plus rien. Les cris avaient cessé. Comme si les balles avaient déchiré la nuit, laissant un trou béant par lequel toute la fureur pouvait s'évacuer.

Puis le vacarme reprit.  
Les mortiers du Fort commencèrent à pilonner. 

Pâris tournait en rond. Abandonné dans cette pièce sombre, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Depuis qu'Achille s'était rendu, il avait essayé, en tant que « vice chef », de diriger Fort Condor. Mais les soldats avaient très mal réagi à cette trahison et n'obéissaient plus à aucun ordre. Il n'y avait plus d'armée, il ne restait qu'une bande de guérilleros désorganisés qui harcelaient chaque nuit les troupes Shinra.  
Midgar avait cru porter un coup décisif au Fort en gardant Achille en otage. Mais c'était une grave erreur de psychologie. Contrairement à des peuples comme ceux d'Utaï, les soldats n'avaient que faire de l' « honneur », et perdre un chef faisait partie de la logique des combats. L'important pour eux, ce n'était pas de mourir de face mais d'emporter avec eux la vie de leurs adversaires. Privés de chef, ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des guerriers, et non plus des militaires.  
Voilà ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le Fort, à cause de Midgar. Pâris était la seule personne à ne pas être ivre et armée. Mais les soldats ne le gardaient pas prisonnier : en fait, ils l'ignoraient.

Alors il restait là, en haut du Fort, à regarder par une petite fenêtre ce qui pouvait se passer en contrebas. Mais depuis la trahison, les combats n'avaient plus lieu le jour ; et la nuit, on n'y voyait rien.  
Pâris soupira. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit.  
Il était grand, plus grand encore qu'Achille, et contrairement aux soldats il ne revêtait pas de treillis. Il arborait une longue robe marron, symbole universel des moines. Mais les chefs spirituels eux-mêmes ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Les hommes avaient irrémédiablement sombré dans la folie. Il se gratta le menton et sentit la barbe qu'il avait laissé pousser plus que d'habitude. Allait-il lui aussi devenir une bête ?   
Il fit le tour de la pièce et s'assit dans un coin. A l'autre bout, il y avait une lourde table sur laquelle était posée un énorme poste émetteur-récepteur. Il était allumé mais plus aucun soldat du Fort ne l'utilisait.

Puis on entendit un grésillement. Pâris sursauta et tourna les yeux vers la radio. Il s'appuya sur le mur et se releva : des gens s'adressaient au Fort ! Puis il se ravisa. Visiblement, ces communications n'étaient pas destinées à ce camp, il s'agissait de messages de la Shinra.  
Comment était-ce possible ?   
Pâris ne chercha pas à comprendre et tendit l'oreille. Il tourna un bouton pour mieux saisir ce qui se disait. Soudain il se figea. Il venait d'entendre prononcer le nom d'Achille… Il s'approcha de l'émetteur. Il était question de Junon et d'un otage en provenance d'Utaï. Impossible de savoir si Achille était avec lui.

Il se rassit et tenta de réfléchir. Junon n'était pas très loin, et même si son chef n'y était pas, il pourrait toujours aller aider l'Utaïte. Il préférait se rendre utile ailleurs que de rester inactif chez lui. Il décida de partir en empruntant un chocobo, un buggy ou n'importe quel véhicule. 

S'il avait jamais eu une mission au Fort, elle était terminée.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva, dans l'autre pièce, un soldat affalé par terre. Coma éthylique. Pâris l'allongea sur le dos et regarda le fusil d'assaut sotiévique qu'il portait en bandoulière. Il jugea qu'il serait plus utile dans ses mains et décida de garder l'Akahesse 74 avec lui.

Le Fort ne pouvait pas tomber. Les soldats pouvaient tous mourir mais le Fort, lui, était immortel. Le feu néfaste du Condor avait fait son œuvre et tous les habitants de la cité étaient dorénavant consumés par la folie.  
C'est pourquoi Pâris partait : il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Ils étaient sous la protection du Condor.

Il mit sa large capuche sur la tête et, la mitraillette cachée sous son vêtement, sortit pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit.


End file.
